Innocence: A Harry Potter Prequel
by skorva
Summary: What if Tom Riddle wasn't alone in the orphanage? What if there was another wizard, a girl, who went there with him? They said that Tom Riddle couldn't love, but could he come close to feelings?  Tom/OC. 1940 Hogwarts era.
1. Innocence

Chapter One: Innocence

The phone dropped from her hand as it fell to the floor. Elladora could only think about one thing. _Why would she do this? Did she ever think about me?_ She was alone, with no one left. The people came twenty minutes later. _This isn't fair. She never wanted me, she never thought about what it would do to her..._ Ella thought as a woman in a grey dress with a tight, strict face came to the door. She was holding some papers in her hands. Ella started to cry. The tears of agony, pain, hope, and loss flooded through her.

Ella sighed as she opened the door. She had tried to hide her tears, but they would not go away.

"Miss St. Clair?" The woman asked. Ella nodded. " I am Mrs. Cole. Sorry for your loss, but you are to be taken to Wool's Orphanage." She said as she motioned for me to go pack, then leave. The woman had said the words "I'm so for your loss." with so much carelessness, Ella thought that the woman might have said that on a regular basis. Ella packed slowly, trying to accept the fact that her mother had just killed herself and left Ella alone. Ella didn't even care what she packed. She didn't even want to care for herself anymore.

The police were also there. They explained to Ella that they would have to search her house, then leave it in their care until Ella was of age to have it. They were saying too much. They were overwhelming her with so much information that she just wanted to give up. To give up on life. And to give up on love. On everything. It was over. All of it. Her life. Her friends. Her boyfriend. It was all gone. And all of this happened in the last half hour.

"Right this way." Mrs. Cole said. The taxi ride to the orphanage was terrible. It was raining, and all Ella could think about was her mother. Jumping off a building in London, maybe just a few blocks away even. The thoughts were too much to bear for Ella, for she was too overwhelmed at this point.

The orphanage itself looked run-down. It was a square building surrounded by high railings, probably so the children couldn't escape. The ends of the railings were sharp- tipped, and there was no way that anyone would even think to be skewered by one of those things. Mrs. Cole led Elladora into the orphanage. It seemed like it was a dark, gloomy place to live, compared to the house that Ella had lived in. Ella wasn't rich, nor poor, she had lived in a tiny, but cozy home with her mother, Aria St. Clair, where she had a life filled with agonizing pain from the threats from her mother. But never would Ella think that her mother would actually do _it._

Mrs. Cole led Ella down a hallway. She motioned for me to come to another room, which Ella could tell, was occupied.

"Well, I think you better know your new...neighbour." She said as she knocked on the door. "Tom? Thomas, I'd like you to meet someone."

* * *

Tom Riddle did not like new people. Or maybe he did, so that he could torture them all the more. Tom was sitting in his room, reading _Defence Against the Dark Arts : Volume Five._ Tom wasn't just a regular boy, no. He was a wizard, if you would call it that. He didn't like being normal, he liked being special, and he wanted to keep it that way. All of the children in the orphanage had feared Tom. When the other kids teased him, he would make them hurt. He would make their pain so agonizing that they would want to kill themselves. Tom had grown up this way, in Wool's Orphanage, since he could remember. The only thing that made him happy was Hogwarts, the school for young wizards and witches. He would go there during the school year, and return, like he was now, for the summer at Wool's.

All of a sudden, he heard someone knock on his door. It was Mrs. Cole, he could sense it. "Tom? Thomas, I'd like you to meet someone."

"Don't come in." He replied.

"Tom, this is someone your age who has just lost everything. Please introduce yourself." Mrs. Cole asked.

Tom thought about this for a second. There were not many kids at the orphanage who were near Tom's age. Everyone had adopted kids under that age because they were_ cute_, _funny, smart. _Nobody wanted a fifteen year old boy, a boy who hated everyone and was different. This new person might be just the thing he needs...someone that could follow him...make him superior. Tom opened the door. And it wasn't what he had expected.

In front of him was a girl, a beautiful girl in fact. She had long brown hair in ringlets and blue eyes the colour of the ocean. She was crying, if it wasn't already obvious, as her lavender coloured dress was stained with tears. She looked at Tom, in a daze, then went back to look away.

"This is Elladora St. Clair. Please make her feel welcome, Tom." Mrs. Cole said. "Elladora, this is Tom Riddle, your room is next to his." She explained.

_Fine_. Tom thought. She didn't look like much. _Just another regular, useless, powerless muggle girl who would be too fragile for any wizard..._ He thought. Tom grimaced and shut the door, he didn't want to see them. _Only two more weeks till Hogwarts..._ He thought, for when he was at Hogwarts, he was with other young wizards who understood him. Or who thought that they understood him. Tom Riddle was not a regular boy. Not even a regular wizard boy. He was _truly_ special. But no one would understand that...no one.

* * *

Ella walked into her room, crying, as the boy, Tom, and Mrs. Cole watched from Tom's room. Mrs. Cole had walked away, but Tom stared. Tom hadn't stared at the girl for nothing, he had stared at her room because somehow...she had closed it without her hands. The knob had turned on it's own, as Ella walked into the small, cramped room.

Ella stayed in her room for the rest of the day. She did not eat. She did not sleep. She only thought...thought about what happened and what she could've done. She didn't even care about the boy, the one next door, Tom Riddle. Yes, she thought that he was handsome with his dark brown hair, and eyes...but she didn't want to think about boys right now...she probably would never think about boys. Ever.

Mrs. Cole thought that the girl was quite stubborn. Yes, she had lost everything, but she had been given a place to stay, not just thrown out on the street. She should at least be grateful and come out of the cramped room. Two days later, Mrs. Cole was not just upset, or even questioning...but angry. She had it. _Either that girl get out of that damned room or I'll break it down! _She thought.

"Ella...Can you please come out of your room? It's been a day and-"

Ella opened the door. "What?" She asked.

"Can you please come out?" She repeated.

"Why? What for." Ella asked.

"Because it's not healthy to stay in a small, cramped room for so long. Don't you want to play with the other children?" She asked.

"No." Ella replied.

"Please, Ella...I know it's hard...but you have to."

"Fine." She replied without another word. It was sunny outside, so Ella took out a book with her and sat in a corner of the playground. The children were playing. This surprised Ella, for she didn't think that these parent-less children would be happy. Much less playing on the lousy excuse of a playground. Ella continued to read her book. You couldn't call it reading. She was just staring at the letters...watching the other children. Even though she tried to read and focus on something else, she couldn't think. The letters didn't make any sense to her anymore. So she sat, in agony. Waiting for Mrs. Cole to let her back into her room.

Before she knew it, the boy who Mrs. Cole introduced her to, Tim? Was it? Tom. Yes, it was Tom came up to her. She hadn't noticed, for she was leaning against the wall, with her hand gripping her head as if it was hurting.

"Hello." Tom said.

Ella looked up at him.

"What are you reading?" He asked her in wonder. Yes, it had said _The Jungle Boy_ on the front, but he had just asked to be polite. Tom may be twisted and careless as ever, but on the outside he was a very polite gentleman.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because..." He was going to ask her if she was a witch...but that wouldn't be too kind for an introduction. "I think we could be friends."

"I don't know you. And I'm getting out of here as soon as I can so-"

"It's impossible to get out of here." He explained.

"Fine. You don't know anything about me. And It'd be better for you if you didn't." She warned him. Tom thought about this. _Why? She is just the same as me._

"I think that's where you're wrong. I saw you. I saw you close the door without touching it." He noted. Ella panicked. She was always different. When someone picked on her at school, she would make them hurt. When she wanted something, it was almost like she was compelling them to do so. And when she was angry...Fire broke out.

"I- I closed it! T- That was nothing! Don't talk to me!" She yelled.

"I'm very sorry, Miss St. Clair. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." He apologized.

"Whatever. And if you're going to call me something, don't call me 'Miss St. Clair'. It's Ella." She spat at him.

"Very well, Ella. But if you have anything to talk about..." He offered.

"I'm fine on my own. And don't you go telling on me, Riddle, if I get out of this dungeon." She told him as she walked away and sat on a partially broken swing, away from the others.


	2. Defiance

Chapter Two: Defiance

Elladora St. Clair stayed in her room for as long as Mrs. Cole would let her. She had not seen Tom Riddle in a week. Ella would get her meals from Mrs. Cole by her door, eat as much as she could, then put the tray back by the door. Mrs. Cole was worried. Very worried. _I know she's lost everything, but why would she disconnect from the rest of the world? The other children would want comfort..._ Mrs. Cole thought. So the next day, she had brought a psychologist in from the city. He was a middle aged man with grey hair who wore a grey suit. Very much like Mrs. Cole herself.

The shrink was escorted into Ella's room. Ella knew that he was just another doctor, and that they would probably lead her into an insane asylum. _Don't let your guard down._ She told herself. She was _not_ insane. She was not like her mother.

"Hello, Elladora." The shrink said. "I am Doctor Martin." He introduced himself.

Ella did not speak at all. Her mind was racing like crazy. _Speak? No, he would think that I was crazy. Don't speak. Well, was I crazy for not speaking?_

"I am here to help you. What would you like? Do you want something?"

_Yes, my mother, you prat._

"No, Doctor. I wish to be left alone at the moment." She said.

"Your mother was insane, you know? Do you want to be like your mother?" He asked. This really set Ella off. Who was he to question her mother? Her beautiful mother who had committed suicide just two weeks ago?

"No, Sir." She replied. "My mother was not insane."

"Yes, she was. She left you because she was selfish, and she didn't want you. She jumped out of a fifty foot building in London."

Fire was all Ella could think about. The flames erupted in her mind, scorching everything. She wanted Dr. Martin to hurt. She wanted him to feel the pain that she had felt. That she was feeling. This second. Right now. As if on cue, Doctor Martin fell to the floor in agonizing pain, followed by small flames that circled him.

Mrs. Cole burst into the room, followed by Tom, and a few of the other children.

"What happened?" She exclaimed. Ella sat in her chair, untouched by the fire. Doctor Martin continued to writher in pain. Meanwhile, Tom Riddle looked at Ella as if in awe. What had she done? She was just another girl...but Tom knew that she was special. From the day that she arrived at Wool's, from the time he saw her close the door without a touch, without a glance. As if it was nothing.

"I don't know..." She said, clearly confused, lying, and angry. A small girl holding a red fire extinguisher came near the fire and extinguished the flames.

"Are you trying to defy us? What in the name of the lord happened, Elladora St. Clair?" Mrs. Cole demanded loudly, screaming at Ella.

"No, Ma'am. He just dropped to the floor, then t- the fire-"

Tom spoke up. She couldn't blow her damn cover! He had to do something. "What she means, Mrs. Cole, is that some of us were playing outside with matches, and one of them must've been flung in Ella's room. It might've scorched the Doctor, as well." Tom lied for Ella.

Ella was confused. Why would Tom Riddle, the boy who she had been unfairly rude to, stick up for her, _and _take the blame? She sat in wonder, as Tom motioned for her to speak.

"Uh, yes, Mrs. Cole. I saw a little stick of something fall through my window, I thought it was a dragonfly, you know those menacing things..."

"I see. Lucy has already put out the flames with the extinguisher...Tom, you will come to my office. Ella, you call an ambulance and get Mr. Martin to a hospital." She demanded. The two teenagers did as they were told. Tom still wondered why Ella hadn't told him...and what was it with this very strange girl. In Ella's mind, she wondered about why Tom would lie for her, and protect her. If it wasn't for Tom, Ella would probably be sent to an insane asylum immediately.

After the doctor incident happened, Ella made her way over to Tom's room. She wanted to ask why he had lied for her, why he hadn't just let Ella be sent away. Her footsteps neared the door. She placed her hand on the handle. She knocked with her other hand.

"Who is it?" He barked.

"It...It's Ella..." She whimpered.

"Oh, come in then." He replied as she turned the brass doorknob and entered Tom's room. His room was just as plain as her's, with an old, brown trunk in the corner. Tom sat on top of his bed, and putting down the book, Ella asked,

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tom asked.

"Why did you take the blame for something that you didn't do?"

"Just consider it a welcome gift." Tom replied.

"No. Tell me why exactly you did it. Tell me what you know."

"You won't like my answer."

"I don't care." Ella said, wanting the answer.

Tom paused for a minute and thought about the words that were about to come out of his mouth. _She's going to laugh at me. She'll think I'm more of a freak than I already am if I tell her about the wizarding world. She'll never believe me. _But somehow, and even Tom himself didn't know why the words flung out of his mouth.

"You see..." He started. "There are some people in the world...Special people, that have magical capabilities. They keep their secret from the rest of the world hidden, in silence. I am one of those people." Tom said. He thought that she might laugh or make fun of him as he said that, but she didn't.

"Oh..." Was all Ella could manage. No, Ella did _not _think it was a crazy idea. Weird stuff that didn't happen to anyone else _happened _to Ella, and no one understood why. _As crazy as it sounds...I think this strange boy is right. I have to give him a chance at least. _

"I think...the reason why that happened...was because you are like me. You possess the same abilities like any other witch or wizard."

"So...are you saying that you think I'm a witch?" She asked.

"Yes." Tom replied. Ella didn't laugh, make fun, or even wince when Tom replied.

"Well...I've always had this...ability..." She tried to say.

"Then I don't see why you are not in Hogwarts." Tom cut her off.

"Look. I don't care right now. My mother was drove to insanity because of this _gift_ you're talking about. She killed herself because of it. I don't want to relive that." Ella told Tom seriously.

"B- But maybe if Dippet knew, he could let you come to Hogwarts." Tom protested. As much as Tom disliked the girl from the beginning, he knew that this was a chance. A chance to give to someone. She had history, a bad one at that. And sometimes, people who experienced terrible things could have amazing powers. Tom only wanted to use Ella, if not, destroy her. Another witch, another magical person in the orphanage? Because of this, Tom knew that he could not experiment his new-found spells on the other orphans, or even try them out on her. Now, there was not just Tom who was special, there was another. Tom wanted to be unique, special. Not like the others. But once Elladora St. Clair came around, he wasn't the only wizard at Wool's.

For years, Tom dreamt of meeting another wizard. Someone equal to him that he could talk to during the summer. All of his followers wrote to him, surely. But he was sick of being with filthy muggles all summer. Tom wanted to be in the wizarding world, where he could use his magic and build up his followers so he could be superior to any wizard. Why, you ask? Tom hated being normal. As happy as he was to find out that he was special (meaning that he was a wizard), he wanted more. More power, more magic, more strength. Tom never had anything he wanted in his life, and now, he could have anything, anything he wanted.

"I don't want this." Ella replied. As much as it was a shock to hear it from Tom, Ella already knew about her specialities. Her father had left her mother when she was just a tyke, and after that, her mother crumbled along with Ella. Aria St. Clair started to go insane. She threatened to kill herself. She took drugs. She smoked more heavily than she did before. Ella was worried for her mother since she could ever remember. Ella was the one to take care of her mother, not the other way around. And just a couple of weeks ago, Aria broke. She did it. She finally gave up her life with her daughter.

"Why? I know it's a shock, but it means you're not like the others. You're special." Tom replied.

"Special? You call driving yourself to madness special?" Ella asked, clearly indicating her mother.

"Well...I don't know what to say. Maybe your mother didn't have the magical blood in her." Tom shrugged. He was getting annoyed now. Tom just wanted Ella to accept it so he could teach her some of their ways. Or more like...his ways. He knew she wasn't just no ordinary witch either. She had control of emotions, like Tom. She could make people hurt. Make people sad. Make them go insane.

"She did. She always told me it was a curse and not a gift, and that's why my father left us." Ella explained to Tom. Ella bowed her head. Her face was in her hands, and she didn't even want to look at Tom when she spoke. She didn't want to talk at all, but she was the one who came to his room, to find answers. Just answers. But not about this...this magic. She just simply wanted to know why the strange boy took a blame for something she clearly did.

"It's not. At Hogwarts, they teach you how to control your gift. How to use it." Tom explained.

"...Tom...what is Hogwarts exactly?" Ella asked. She was unsure if her question would mean that she was actually looking in to Tom's request, or that she was just asking because she was curious of what it was.

"Hogwarts? It's a school. A school for magic. Actually...I was wondering about why you aren't going there." Tom asked. Why wasn't this strange girl going to Hogwarts? It didn't make any sense. Unless her mother was signed on for homeschooling her, then not bothering to...

"I don't know. I'm fifteen. I used to go to Bridgewell Academy." Ella replied.

Tom winced at the name of a muggle school. How he hated the days of learning stupid things like _math, english, science._ The only science that Tom was interested in was magic. Wizard magic.

"...Ella, may I ask you a question?" Tom asked.

"Well...okay." Ella agreed.

"What _things_ have happened to you?"

"I..." Ella didn't know whether she should tell him or not. She didn't know if she trusted him yet, but if he had the guts to take the blame on knocking out a doctor, then she at least put a little faith in him. "I can control emotions. Of a sort...And when I'm angry...When I'm really angry, fire...Flames. I- I can also go...never mind." Ella said. She didn't want to share her entire list of...powers. If you could call them that.

"It's okay. I'm like that too. What else?" Tom asked, intrigued by Ella's gifts. Never has Tom met another witch who could feel emotions as well as he could. He thought that even the other wizards didn't understand him. Not even Dippet, his headmaster.

"It's weird. You're going to think that I'm a freak." Ella told him.

"No...I would never- You can trust me." Tom said, with a grin on his face. Of course, you could never trust Tom Riddle. He was unstable, even for a wizard.

Ella hesitated, then finally spoke. "It's...it's this thing I can do..."

"...What is it?" Tom asked. He wanted the answer. He wanted to know. How he could use her...oh all the ways this would help him.

"I can go into dreams."

* * *

**_Thank you reviewers. Though I hoped for more. Please R&R! I thought that this was going to be a giant flop, but I hope it isin't!_**

**_-xoxo AshleyRoseSparrow._**


	3. The Visit

Chapter Three: The Visit

Tom had seemed very surprised at Ella's ability. Of course, normal wizards could not accomplish the amazing and rare feat. Tom could easily go into minds with Legilimency, if the subject had not been using Occlumency. But dreams were another subject altogether. Tom had not heard of this, and there were not many things in the wizarding world that Tom had not heard of.

"Dreams?" He asked once again.

"Yes. If I focus on a person, I'll simply step into their mind while they're sleeping. I can't control it. Sometimes I would think of my friend, or my mother perhaps, and be inside their mind."

"Can you talk to them?" Tom asked. Oh, the questions. He had so many for this girl. So many... But, he could not overwhelm her, for that may not make her want to have anything to do with him. So he was patient. He asked only a few, and a few at a time. And Ella answered. She wanted to answer them, for knowing that she had a gift that even Tom Riddle, a wizard, did not have made her feel special. It made her feel like she was superior to him. Which she was not. That didn't stop Elladora though. It never did.

"Yes. Sometimes they answer. Most of the time...they think I'm not real. That I'm a figure of their imagination. A dream, well it _is _a dream." Ella replied. She did not want to talk about this very much, for she knew that once she had slipped into her father's mind, her handsome, kind father who reluctantly gave her up. He was alive, for if he wasn't, she could have not entered his mind. She could not tell if he was a wizard or not though, for it was just a dream. His dream, no less, but a dream in itself.

Tom thought that Ella's gift was much to his advantage. If he could get Ella on his side, he could convince, read, and control minds through her. This was not something that Tom had seen before. He hadn't even heard about it. And to make matters worse, he had not been informed if Ella was to attend Hogwarts this year. With her mother gone, would she even want to go? Of course, for she had no one but Tom. If Ella would not receive a letter of acceptance and admission to Hogwarts this year, Tom figured that he would just have to go write a letter to Dippet himself. About the strange, magical, and beautiful girl he had found, who had never even heard of it.

"You are special, you know." Tom assured her. Tom wanted her to feel that she could trust him. That she could pour out all of her emotions at him, and that she would join him and his followers, making them stronger as ever.

Ella blushed. Something she hadn't done in a long time. "Thank you, Tom..."

Ella paused for a second and then admitted something to Tom that she hadn't wanted to. But she did."When I came here, at first, I thought that things were moving too fast. My mother, and Wool's, and the doctor, and...you. I know now that you're here, at least. Someone I can relate to." She thought.

For a while, Tom didn't think that they related at all. _My mother died when I was just a baby. My father left me. My stupid, muggle father. He left my mother too. At least she was special, she was a witch, a woman filled with magic and power. He was just a fragile, stupid muggle who took her for granted, who left her... _

But when he thought about it some more, he understood. Yes, Ella was right. They did relate. _Her father left her as well as mine did. Her mother died, like mine. She can control emotions, like me. She is not understood by anyone. They think she is crazy. They think that she is a bully, that she isn't normal. Well she isn't. And I'm not either. We are better than muggles, we should be the ones controlling them. But who would believe us, two insane teenagers cooped up in an orphanage?_

Ella felt that Tom _could_ understand. And now she thought that she actually was special. That she was like him. Misunderstood. Mistreated. Not loved. But why would she need love? She never got any of it from her mother, and certainly not from her father. At least not in the real world. Maybe from her boyfriend, maybe from her friends. But not from anyone that mattered. But Tom...Tom...was different. And now, more than ever, she needed him. Not in a loving way, but in a way that no one else would know. She needed him to start a new life. To start one in the world that he told her about. The world of magic. And she would stop at nothing to get it.

* * *

The next day was a blur. A blur for Tom and a blur for Ella. Mrs. Cole was even more surprised than the two, for she had seen this man come to Wool's once before, and it wasn't for an adoption, it was a visit. From a strange man in purple robes and half-moon spectacles. He had a long beard as white as snow. And his eyes twinkled. Literally. Tom had disliked the man for all of his time at Hogwarts. For five years to be exact. And this time, he had not come to see Tom.

"Hello, Elladora." The man greeted. Ella could not help but feel like this man was not here for adoption purposes.

"Hello, sir." She replied politely.

"You are probably wondering why I am here, are you? I am Professor Dumbledore." He said. And he was right, she was wondering why this strange man called Dumbledore was here. Ella nodded as he continued. "Your friend, Tom probably know why. I am here, because you are special. Have you ever felt like you are different?" He asked.

"Actually...yes. Tom explained everything. He knew. He always knew, from the moment I arrived here. He found out, I guess, when stuff happened."

"...Hmm...I see, well that covers a lot. Well, if he's told you about Hogwarts...you can come here, if you'd like." He said. "I know it's a little late, usually we accept students at age eleven, but seeing as though your mother didn't want you to come to Hogwarts, you can be accepted now." He sighed.

"I would be honoured to." Ella replied. And she wasn't just happy, she was ecstatic. Finally. A place where she could be accepted for who she was.

"I am very sorry for the loss of your mother." He added.

"Thank you. Tom has helped me a lot." Dumbledore was surprised that Tom Riddle would care for a girl who had lost someone. Tom wasn't exactly someone who...who would care about others. Tom only cared about himself, and that, everyone knew. As handsome and charming as he was, looks could be deceiving, and Tom Riddle definitely wasn't all looks.

"Interesting." Dumbledore pondered. "You will be escorted to Diagon Alley with Tom on the fifteenth of August with Professor Slughorn, a teacher at Hogwarts. Tom will explain everything to you." He told her.

"But I- I have no money..." She sighed.

Dumbledore stook his hand in his robes and pulled out a heavy sack of jingling coins. "I almost forgot, these are yours." He handed the bag to Ella.

"But Sir, this is-"

"Gold, of course. But it is not mine, dear child. It is only a small amount of your father's, which he left in an account for you. Well, I must be off. Nice to meet you." He told her.

"Nice to meet you too, Professor." She replied. Her world was changing. Inch by inch, little by little, it was becoming...not better, but different. And she felt, for the first time, happy to be accepted from other people that could understand her.

* * *

**_Third chapter up! Please review! This is going to be one of my big pieces of writing, so I don't want it to be left in a crumpled up piece of e-paper in a corner of this site! Thanks :)_**

**_-xoxo AshleyRoseSparrow._**


	4. Magic

Chapter Four: Magic

Tom seemed to be slightly distraught by Dumbledore's visit. Of course he was, since he didn't like the man since the moment they met. He thought that Dumbledore accused him of evil, of being even more different than he already was. Ella, on the other hand, was completely and utterly changed. Tom was right. She was different. And for all those years...her mother had never acknowledged that. Had never told her. Ella was surprised. She liked the idea that she had something to hold onto, not to lose herself and die. Commit suicide like her mother.

"Ella..." Tom muttered. He had been think of what to do with the girl. Her gift was certainly interesting. What wizard could seep into another's dreams and talk to them. Find information. Interfere. With Ella, he could do so much more. Find the thoughts of his enemies, and going farther with Legilimency. Even if they were Occlumencated, he could still get into their heads and manipulate. Ella and Tom sat on the swings, after Tom ordering the children to get out of his territory. Naturally, the children were very surprised that Tom was with another orphan, much less a girl. Ella's beautiful dark hair blew through the wind. Tom staring into her eyes. _Yes, she is quite beautiful. But she is just looks. She can be easily manipulated. I need her powers after all, and without me, she is nothing. _

"Yes, Tom?" She asked.

"Was that Professor," Tom cringed at the name. "Dumbledore?" He continued.

"Hmm...well I think so. He introduced himself that way to me." She smiled. Tom smiled back, but not in a friendly way. More like a annihilating, scheming way. But he would not show that to Ella. For he needed her. To rule. To survive. To destroy.

"Oh. He's the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

"Ah...that explains it. You were right. I did get accepted. It was just my mother trying to keep me from magic."

"Well, no one can keep a wizard or witch from magic entirely..." Tom explained. "It would be impossible."

"I'm sure." Ella replied. "Where to start? What's Diagon Alley? What are the subjects at Hogwarts? There is so much..." She continued.

"Oh, I promise I'll tell you all of that in time. Be patient." He said. Ella laughed. Laughter was not something Tom was familiar with. He never laughed. He never smiled out of love. He usually smirked.

"Okay, I will. But what do you think is the most important thing that I need to know?" She asked. Of course...every answer was different from every wizard. Dumbledore's reply would be love. Dippet's would be Charms. But Tom...Tom was interested in something much more. And getting this girl started on it would change everything. Her future. Her life.

"People may not agree with me." Tom said. "But, I think the Dark Arts are the most important."

"What are they, Tom?" Ella asked. It was too late. Tom had to explain, if not, a bit of the Dark Arts. And what would it hurt? Ella needed to know, if she was ever going to be a pawn in his plan to rule.

"Oh, the Dark Arts are the most important of all magic. They control the powerful and separate them from the _weak." _Tom continued. In his mind, it was true, they did separate powerful wizards from weak and the helpless.

"And what would you be?" Ella asked intently, after stopping her swing from swinging back and forth with her feet. The mary-janes she was wearing were worn and black. Plain.

"I'd consider myself more powerful than others...But still, they do not respect me." He said in a dreary tone. Ella felt sorry for Tom then, for she was always well respected in her school. It was an academy, after all. She was always surrounded with fellow friends, and enemies that pretended to be friends. The boy's school was across the lawn, for she had a certain man who she loved. He was gone now, with the rest of her life.

"Oh...I am truly sorry, Tom. They will respect you one day. When you will be the most powerful wizard in the world. I see that in you. I see it in your eyes." Ella said, gazing into his onyx black ones.

Tom was bewildered. Of course, he knew that Ella would respect him for being a wizard. But following him already? He didn't know that it was going to happen that fast. He thought that she only wanted to be friends. That she would go her separate ways when they reached Hogwarts. And how that she believed that he was going to be the most powerful wizard in the world! He liked the sound of that. And the gaze in her eyes. Of course, she was just entranced by his charm. But Tom knew that she really could see more than looks. This one was different. Why else wouldn't she be?

He hesitated for a moment. Tom Riddle never said "Thank you." He didn't feel like he had the need to. He finally answered her, with a sigh.

"They will. And I truly hope that you will be at my side when they do." Tom answered.

"I think I will. You really are a kind boy, Tom. I hope we can be friends." Ella said, touching his arm. Tom recoiled in a twitch, but then let her. Her touch was as magnetizing and interesting as ever. She was warm, her hands held a certain power. Tom in a dark blue t-shirt, let the beautiful girl in the periwinkle purple dress embrace him.

"So you wanted to learn more about the Dark Arts?" He asked her again.

"Of course. I know you'll be the best teacher." Ella replied, finally letting go all of her emotions from the past. She didn't care about her dead mother anymore. She was all too fascinated by the dark, taunting being that was Tom Riddle.

* * *

Come the Fifteenth, Thomas Riddle and Elladora St. Clair were visited by a man named Professor Slughorn. He was a stout man, with strawberry blond hair that covered the top of his head. Ella was very surprised that he would actually come to the orphanage, while Tom felt like it was nice to finally start the school year again. And to go to Diagon Alley again.

"Hello, you must be Elladora!" He greeted. "I am Professor Slughorn, I am the Potions master at Hogwarts. Oh, look here, it's one of my favourite students, Tom!"

"Greetings, Professor." Tom nodded politely.

"Hello." Ella replied.

"Well, we best be on our way now. No time to waste!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Here, let me help you." he said as he waved a stick that was supposedly his wand and said, "_Pack!"_ as both Tom and Ella's bags began to pack themselves.

Ella was amazed. "Wow, that is amazing, Sir!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that's normal. Once you go to Hogwarts, you'll be able to do it yourselves." He reassured. "Now grab your bags, Ella have you gotten the Galleons yet?" He asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Ah, Dumbledore. Great man, great man." Slughorn went on as Tom scowled.

Tom, Ella, led by Slughorn, made their way through the London streets to a small pub squeezed between two other buildings. They only carried a few bags, Tom and Slughorn's filled with things to trade and mend, while Ella's only held a generous bag of galleons that Dumbledore had given her.

"Ah, the Leaky Cauldron! Here it is!" Slughorn exclaimed. Ella couldn't believe her eyes. It was hardly visible, you had to have great eyes to see it. It was dark, gloomy, and dirty. Things that Ella and Tom were both familiar to. Slughorn walked in, followed by the two teenagers. There were people, very interesting people, inside the pub. An old woman with warts was seated near a short monster that Ella assumed was a goblin. Now most girls, teenagers in fact, would be terrified by the mere sight of a monster. But Ella held it together. After seeing Slughorn, Dumbledore, and Tom, she wasn't surprised at all. And after everything that's happened, she wouldn't even be surprised if Beetle Juice came rushing through the doors.

Slughorn waved and greeted a few people, gesturing to the bartender, who was also named Tom, and even a brute-like creature that looked similar to a werewolf. He then led the two to a wall which he pointed his wand to. The grey and red bricks moved until they formed an archway that let to something Ella thought looked like a street of some sort. It was cobblestone, led with witches in pointed, black hats, and wizards in various robes. Ella was amazed that something like this even existed. It was like walking into another world. A beautiful one.

"Ah, Diagon Alley, a hub for wizards and witches of any kind." Slughorn sighed.

"Should we head over to Ollivander's for Ella?" Tom asked Slughorn.

"Of course, Tom, of course. What would a witch be without her wand?" He stated.

_Well, Ella would still be magnificent. _Tom thought.

"A wand?" Ella asked.

"But of course! You need a wand to conjure spells." Slughorn exclaimed.

Tom was bored of all of Slughorn's giddiness. Yes, Slughorn was his favourite teacher, but an annoying one at that. Ella, on the other hand, was amazed. She wanted to know more.

"This is mine." Tom pulled out his wand. It was beautiful. Interesting and neat of course.

They stepped into a shop that said "Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." It was littered with paper and boxes of all sorts. Scrolls were there too, piling up in the corners. A man was behind the counter.

"Ah, Slughorn! Mr. Riddle." He greeted. "And who's this?" He asked Ella.

"I'm Ella St. Clair." She introduced herself.

"And, you are looking for a wand? Ah, I remember Tom's right here, 13 1/2 inches, Yew, with a Phoenix Feather core! Well, there are so many options..." He pulled out a box and out came a wand. "Try this. Just wave it around, dear." He asked as Ella did as she was told.

"No, no...Oak doesn't suit you...Ah, this one!" He said as Ella waved around the second wand.

"No, no...Transfiguration is not your strong suit...You know, it is not the wizard that chooses the wand, it is the wand that actually chooses the wizard...Try this?" He held out another as Ella waved that one too. And on and on she waved, until she found a beautiful ebony wand that shot out a few sparks.

"Yes! Finally. A wand for Ella! This one's 10 2/3 inches, Ebony, with Dragon Heartstring...Very interesting. It's good for the Dark- I mean Defence Against the Dark Arts subject." He explained. "It'll be seven galleons!" He asked as Tom helped Ella count out seven gold coins. "Thank you!, Come again!" Ollivander said as she handed him the gold.

The wand felt nice in Ella's hands. Perfect. Like the wand and her were welded into one. That she could do anything.

"Be careful, now. You aren't allowed to do magic out of Hogwarts." Slughorn warned.

"What if I use it out of school?" Ella asked.

"Then it will be destroyed." Tom replied for Slughorn.

Ella blinked. Once, twice. That would be terrible. For her beautiful, black wand to be broken into pieces. "Destroyed?"

"Yes, for if underage wizards were allowed to use magic, well...there would be a big brouhaha there, wouldn't it be?" Slughorn chuckled. "I'll be over in the Leaky Cauldron, if Tom would like to escort you around." He nodded at Tom. "Take care now, I'll be back in a few hours."

Ella looked at Tom and smiled. "Where to now?" She asked with her innocent, pretty face. Tom couldn't help but feel a twinge of goodness, right there. But only for a second. Nothing more.

"Probably to Madame Malkins, Flourish and Blotts, Maybe the owl emporium. I'll show you around." He smirked. Ella couldn't help but feel better with Tom. Like he was the only thing that mattered now.

* * *

_**Yay! Five reviews! Thank you everyone who even bothered to read this. But there'll be more for the people who actually read, review, alert, and favourite this. The more the merrier. Sorry that I changed my Pen name, if you are confused. It used to be AshleyRoseSparrow, but now is the renewed Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy- changed to Hunger Games and Harry Potter reference. I still love Pirates though. Just I love Harry Potter and Hunger Games more. Even more than Twilight.**_

_**-xoxo, the new Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy [AshleyRoseSparrow]**_


	5. Dreams

Chapter Five: Dreams

Tom taught Ella many things before they went to Hogwarts. He taught her Spells, Curses, Charms, you name it. But the one thing that Ella was most interested in was the Dark Arts. Her wand was made for them, and so was Tom's. He taught her important ways to protect herself too- like Occulmency and _Protego_.

As the weeks leading up to the school year passed, Tom and Ella bonded quickly. Ella understood Tom- and even Tom _thought_ that he understood Ella. But he didn't. Not one bit. Her heart held the present- which was Tom, Hogwarts, and the wizarding world. His heart was cold, for he could not love another. Tom Riddle only cared about power and strength. In his mind, love was a silly little thing that just got in the way of power. He would never understand Elladora Black.

Tom wondered what a dream was to be like if Ella were to enter. And so, he had finally decided to ask her.

"Ella, may I ask you of something?" Tom asked politely one day, while he was sitting with her near the swings, which were now conquered by the two.

"Of course, Tom." She said with a smile.

"Well...I was wondering, if maybe you could show me what happens while you dream." He said. Tom thought that Ella would find this offensive, and take it the wrong way.

"Oh, Tom...I haven't dreamt of anyone in weeks...And to be honest, I've been mostly dreaming of what Hogwarts would be like..." She blushed.

"It's okay...I just wanted to see you there, it would make me understand, and maybe learn, magic a little better." He tried to plead with her without actually doing it. For Tom Riddle did not "plead". He got what he wanted, when he wanted. Never had to say "please". He would not succumb to the weak. To anyone, Tom thought he was better. Tom thought that no one was better than him, or stronger, or even smarter.

Ella pondered the thought for a few minutes, then finally made up her mind. _It wouldn't hurt to see him, and see his mind, perhaps..._ She thought.

"Okay. I'll try, but if I'm wearing something unflattering, please don't make fun of me." She laughed.

_Yes. _Tom thought. For he had succeeded with everything, and his plan was working. Everything was in order, everything perfect for him.

"I wouldn't _dream _of it, Ella."

* * *

_Ella stood in a meadow. But no, it was not the everafter of happy dreams. This was a meadow- a cloud perhaps, of black darkness. There was a bed- a certain single bed that lay in the middle of the field. Tom Riddle lay there, with his eyes awake. There was nothing, just complete, beautiful darkness. _

_"I see that you have dreamt of me." Tom whispered into her ear. _

_"No, I have simply thought of you. The dream is all yours, Tom."_

_"Interesting." He thought aloud. _

_"Very. Dreamland is complicated. Everyone's dreams are different." Ella replied._

_"How? This is my dream." Tom said._

_"Oh, everyone's minds are different. For instance- my boyfriend's dream was mainly of cricket. I was always another measly player on the team..." Ella sighed. He was gone now- as was everything else in her life. _

_"And mine? This is new." He said._

_"Darkness...is interesting. I believe that I have been here before..." Ella wondered. Ella had been to this place before- she could remember vaguely the cloud that engulfed her in blackness. _

_"How? If this is mine- then how naught it be yours?" He asked. Of course, Ella did not know- for she herself could not understand the utter weirdness of the dream, it was different. _

_"I don't know. Dreamland is complicated. If I dream of a person- and if I get in, they usually believe that I am a figure of their imagination, a ghost. And if they don't know me, then they appear confused." She explained._

_"Can you...can you die in a dream?" Tom asked her. _

_Ella hesitated, for she did not want to tell Thomas the full extent of dreams and the impact they could have on the dreamer. _

_"Yes...you can. I have. The dreamer's conscience killed me- they were weary of my presence- as they did not know who I was. My father saw me as a threat." She stammered. Her father had once killed Ella in a dream, a similar one to this. He did not know her, for they hadn't seen since Ella was a baby. _

_"What happened, Ella?" Tom asked. This time, in the Dreamland, Tom was the one asking the questions. Usually, it was Ella who asked Tom about magic. _

_"I awoke. Simple as that. You awake with a different feeling- a disrupted one. It doesn't hurt you, just shocks your body and mind."_

_"Can you kill?" He asked. _

_"I have never tried, though I fear that it could injure the dreamer. Killing in a dream can effect mentally. It could scar them for life." Ella explained._

_"Interesting." He said again. "And to awake?" He asked._

_"You awake the same as any dream. As for me- well, I have to attempt to kill myself."

* * *

_

**_Thank you for the nice reviews! _Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever**: **_You are awesome for reading my stories! So is anyone who read this! I've posted two new stories on here, as well as updated and posted chapter 24 of _Opposites Attract: A Draco Malfoy Love Story. _They are called_ Harry Potter Pick Up Lines and Yo Mama Jokes and Harry Potter and the Facebook Request, _which are two short stories! I deleted_ Harry Potter and the Half Blood Princess _because no one was reading it and I thought that it didn't have a continuous story-line. _**

**_-xoxo, Ashley Rose Everdeen Malfoy [AshleyRoseSparrow]_**


	6. A New Life

Chapter Six: A New Life

Ella awoke from her dream, gasping for the air around her. It was morning, for she could see the sun peeking through the translucent, white curtains in the tiny room. _Tom..._ She thought. If that really was real. She quickly got dressed and didn't even bother to do her hair. She opened the door, ready to go see Tom, when she ran into him first.

"Oh, good morning." Ella said, startled.

"Was it real?" Tom asked. He was already dressed, in a pale green T-shirt, with his dark hair tousled. Even attractive.

"Yes, I suppose. Not the part where I jumped off the cloud into darkness and died though. That's just you." She explained.

"Oh, yes. I thought so." He replied.

"...So, uh, Hogwarts is coming up soon then..." Ella said, breaking the silence they had while they had wondered about each other.

"Yes. Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Well, if I haven't forgotten anything on my school list, then, yes, I suppose." She replied shyly.

"It'll be interesting to see how the school handles a new...student." He said, totally fixated on the wondrous girl that was Elladora St. Clair. "Normally, Hogwarts doesn't get new students. We start at eleven." He continued.

"Will I be in my first year then? That would be so...embarrassing. With eleven year olds..." She blushed.

"I don't know. I suppose if you're good enough in your studies then you'll be with the fifth years, like me. I've already taught you the..._basics."_ He said with a smirk.

By basics, he had meant things like Dark Arts, which would help useful if she wanted to continue to "hang out" or "be friends" with Tom Riddle. Of course, Tom wasn't stupid, and he had told her that those were only to be used around other betrayers, other weaklings. Not teachers or adults. And Tom _had _taught her basic stuff too, just to help her understand and to help her get into fifth year more easily.

Ella didn't know that the Dark Arts were looked down upon, or that they were taught _Defence_ Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, not the actual Arts. She just knew that they had meant something important to Tom, and for that, she was eager to learn. _If they really are what separate the strong from the weak, then I must learn them, for I have four years against me in Magic. _Ella thought.

"I guess." She replied.

Tom and Ella sat in the corner of the playground, most days, reading Tom's textbooks, Tom teaching her what he thought she should know about the wizarding world. The other children watched from a distance, but all Ella and Tom would do was flash them a deathly glare, and they would run to the other side. Mrs. Cole thought that the two were an odd pair, for she only knew that they went to a school for "gifted" children during the year, then returned to the orphanage for the summer. She thought that Tom was a bad influence on Ella, but she knew better than to get near "that Riddle boy".

* * *

On September first, 1943, Thomas Riddle and Elladora Black enter King's Cross station together, bid farewell by Mrs. Cole. The station was bustling with people and wizards alike, as always. Their trunks were neatly stacked onto the cart, Tom pushing it. Ella had wondered how on earth, could they ever reach Platform 9 and 3/4, because there was nothing in between Platforms 9 and 10.

"How do we possibly get to Platform 9 and 3/4?" Ella asked Tom, with both wonder and excitement in her eyes.

"It's simple, really. You run in between them."

"Through the wall? B- But I'd get-"

Tom sighed. "That only applies to..._muggles._" He scowled.

"Oh...okay." Ella said, feeling as stupid as ever.

"Here," Tom said, holding out his hand. "Go with me."

Tom Riddle was not kind. He was definitely _not_ affectionate. Of course, Tom wanted _Ella's_ affections, so that he could have control over her. He thought of Ella as a tool, a very powerful tool that could be used not just against his enemies, but against powerful wizards. His first thought was not even the headmaster, it was Albus Dumbledore, the wizard whom gave Tom the privilege of Hogwarts. But Tom couldn't see past that, he knew that Dumbledore had far more intellect than Dippet, that he had been in many duels and had much knowledge. With Ella, Tom could have that knowledge. But first, he had to get to her.

"Uh...Thanks." She said as she grabbed his hand as they ran towards the barrier together.

Ella was expecting a horrible burst of pain from the impact, but instead, she was thrust into another platform in the wall. She smiled at Tom. In front of them, there was a big, bright, red steam engine. The golden italics on the side of train read out _The Hogwarts Express. _Ella blinked twice. _Was this a dream? _She thought as she pinched her arm. No, she wasn't in a dream. This was real, this was the wizarding world.

"It's...it's...magical." She gazed.

"Of course, Ella. You're a witch." Tom scowled in the opposite direction. He was losing his patience.

"Haha...yeah." She blushed. _She is attractive. But only looks...and a certain power that I need. _He thought. Tom was only power hungry.

The two teenagers pulled their luggage into the Hogwarts Express. There were large compartments on each side of the train. Even from the inside, it was beautiful. Tom received glares and sniggers from other students, while some nodded or bowed their heads. Even some of the girls shot Ella a warning look as if to say, _Back off, bitch._

At last, Tom found a compartment where four other boys were seated. They all nodded in Tom's direction, and shot wondering looks at Ella.

"Hello, Tom."

"Good day, Tom."

"Fine day, isn't it?" They all greeted.

"Good day, Avery." Tom nodded to a blond boy with a straight face. "Mucliber. Rowle. Wilkes." He nodded to each boy. Ella waved as she chose a seat next to Tom. "This is Elladora St. Clair. She's new, and I don't want any of you to ask questions." He snapped. Then he remembered that she would not return her liking for him if he was not kind or at least okay to the other boys. "She's living with me." He finished.

All the boys either waved or smiled. Some were so fixated on her everlasting beauty that they didn't even do it because they obeyed their leader. They did wonder, perhaps, as to why a witch would start at Hogwarts in her fifth year, if she was a witch at all.

"Hello." She smiled. She leaned into Tom as she said, "Tom is a great wizard. Anyone who follows him must be great too." Surprising Thomas greatly.

The six wizards small-talked for a while, until a cart filled with various sweets came up. A short, stubby witch was pushing it. "Sweets! Come an' get yer sweets!" She yelled.

Ella stared in amazement. "Sweets?" She asked Tom.

"Fortunately so. Would you like any?" He offered to buy some for her. But she was too humble.

"Oh, no. I have some money Tom." She said. "What do you have?" She asked the plump witch.

"Chocolate Frogs, Bertie's Ev'ry Flavour Beans, Liquorice Wands, don't you kids know 'bout this stuff?" She asked Ella.

"Uh, I'm new, ma'am." She said politely.

"New?..." She grunted and muttered something under her breath after asking her. "So what'll it be? I ain't got all day here." She said impatiently.

"Oh, uh...well, what's good Tom?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Four chocolate frogs." He told her after handing the witch his own sickles and knuts. She groaned after continuing down the aisle.

"Here." He said after handing her a frog. It bounced around as if it was real.

"Uh...can I eat this?" She asked.

"Of course." He said.

Ella bit into the frog. It was wonderful, it tasted better than the usual Cadbury that her friends gave her at the Academy. But even more so, the chocolate frog tasted like victory, it tasted like...like a new life.


	7. Hogwarts

Chapter Seven: Hogwarts 

Tom escorted Ella to the Thestral-drawn carriages, which only Tom could see. They sat with the other boys that were in their compartment. Ella was quite amazed at the wizarding world, and she _still _couldn't believe what lay before her eyes. Tom looked out the carriage window, and thought about what house Ella would be in. He hoped that she would be in Slytherin, for the fine, pure, and prestige. Of course, Ella didn't know anything about the houses, or what they signified.

The carriages pulled in front of the glorious Hogwarts Castle, the students rushing to get out into the castle. Tom escorted Ella out the carriage, followed by the other boys. A woman with a large, black witch hat stood in front of the gates, listing and counting off names. Ella wondered if she would already be on the list, or if she wasn't.

"St. Clair, Elladora." She called as Ella rushed to the witch, pulling Tom's hand. "New...aren't you?" She asked. Ella nodded. "Hm...Dumbledore made an exception... This way please." She motioned for Ella to go through with Tom.

The Great Hall was amazing. The ceiling was like the night sky, a dark blue with twinkling stars. It looked almost real, but you couldn't feel the breeze or even a whiff of coldness. There were candles floating above four tables. One had a blue theme, another red, green, and yellow. _These must be the House tables..._ Ella thought. Tom pulled her over to the Slytherin table, where he and the other boys sat.

"What house are you in, Tom?" Ella asked.

"Slytherin, of course." He answered.

"Oh, well...which is the best?" She asked.

"By far, Slytherin. It's for the pure, and ambitious students. It was named after Salazar Slytherin, one of the four who founded Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's interesting. How about the other houses?" She asked in wonder.

"Theres pitiful Gryffindor, for the brave at heart. Then Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and witty. And last is Hufflepuff, for the loyal and hard-working." He explained.

"Hm..." Ella thought. "I could be in any of those, actually. How do I decide?" She asked.

"You don't. The Sorting Hat does for you." He told her. Tom really wanted Ella to be in Slytherin. If she were to be in any other house, especially that despicable Gryffindor...

Once everyone was settled down, an old man with brown hair, dressed in blue and yellow clothing, came up to the front of all the tables. The man named Headmaster Dippet then gave his welcoming speech. "Ah, look at all of you! Another year, another opportunity to learn! Now, as I welcome you all back from a summer away, let the Sorting begin!" He exclaimed.

"Look, there it is, Tom." She pointed at the witch at the gate, who she later found out to be Professor McGonagall. She was holding out a tattered, worn black hat, similar to the one on top of her head. The witch motioned for the first years, who were in a line, to be "sorted" into their house.

"Allen, Brooke." The witch read from a long scroll. The little girl sat on the stool in front of her, and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. A few seconds later, to Ella's amazement, the hat spoke.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It cried as the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheer.

And so it went. "Armstrong, David."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Finally, when it came to "S", Professor Dumbledore stopped the Sorting and came up to the podium-like stand where Dippet gave his speech.

"Ah hem." He said as the Ravenclaw table quieted down after "Riley, Marie" was put in the house. "As you might have noticed, we have another new student here, at Hogwarts. She was put in here a tad late, you see. So we will sort her now, at her time. Please welcome Elladora St. Clair to Hogwarts!" He welcomed.

Ella walked slowly to the stool. She sat as she placed the hat on top of her head. It had holes in it, and didn't seem like a "magical" hat at all. Tom sat on the edge of his seat, preparing for the worst. The instant it was put on Ella's head, it spoke.

_"Ah, a new one I see. You...you are a hard one to place. Usually...they are easy. But you, you are different." _It spoke into her head.

Ella spoke back to it. _"What are you saying?"_

_"You could do well in any house, I suppose. Gryffindor, for you have the bravery of a lion. Ravenclaw, for your intellect. And perhaps Hufflepuff, for your loyalty. Must be..."_

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled. Tom uttered a short sigh of relief as the whole Slytherin table shouted, hollered, and whooped for Ella.

"Look, Tom, we're together now!" She exclaimed. She gave him a short hug, Tom taking in the scent of her dark brown hair. She was perfect. Perfect to manipulate, that is.

They sat together, in Slytherin. A girl named Olive Hornby introduced herself and her friends, Kathy Greengrass, and Michelle Bulstrode to Ella. Everyone was around her, like she was a celebrity on the Red Carpet. And when the final sorting was finished, with "Zimmerman, Oliver", plates of every kind of food you could imagine, appeared on the plates. There was roast beef, ham, anything! For Ella and Tom, who were stuck in Wool's Orphanage over the summer, this was amazing.

After supper, Tom escorted Ella to the Slytherin common room, in the basement. They were trailed with all of the other Slytherin students, as they gaped in awe at the sight of the new girl with Tom, who was a prefect. When they got to the "doorway", (which was actually a stone wall that would open), Tom said the password, which was "pure-blood", as the students flooded into the room. It was big and airy, but cold at the same time. There were nice, green and silver cushiony couches and chairs that were around a fireplace.

"Well...I suppose you should go to the girl's dormitories now..." Tom told her.

"Oh, yes. Well, thank you, Tom. For everything." She blushed.

"Your quite welcome, Ella. I suppose we'll be seeing eachother tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied as she was escorted into the girl's dormitories by Olive Hornby and her friends.

Tom couldn't quite get over the fact that this girl might mean something more to him than just a friend. Of course, he just wanted to use her for her dream-like powers, but somewhere, deep in his cold heart, he felt something more. _No, it's just looks._ He told himself. _She's just a...a beautiful girl. She doesn't know anything. I bet she doesn't even know what blood status she is..._


	8. There's More To Tom

Chapter Eight: There's More To Tom

Ella snuggled out of her bed. She shared the large dorm with Olive Hornby, Kathy Greengrass, and Michelle Bulstrode. The room was larger than the others, because Olive was a prefect, and it was decorated with Slytherin emblems, green and sliver tapestries, and various paintings. She was thinking about exactly what classes she would be taking, and about Tom. Especially about Tom.

"Up already?" Olive asked her. Michelle and Kathy were still sound asleep, snoring away. _I guess she's just a light sleeper. _Ella thought.

"Uh...yeah. Just nervous I guess." She replied.

"Well you shouldn't be. What are you anyway?"

Ella didn't know the answer to this...uh, question. "What do you mean?" She asked Olive.

Olive rolled her eyes. "Your blood purity, Ella." She said in an annoying tone.

"Oh...well, Tom and I are from an orphanage...my mother...she, she killed herself you see."

Olive looked taken aback. "I am _so _sorry!" She exclaimed, nearly waking the other girls. Ella could feel a twinge of sarcasm in Olive's voice, like she actually didn't care at all whether Ella's mother had died or not.

"Well...my mother...when she was alive, told me that...she said that this "magic" was a curse. A curse to our family and that she didn't want anything to do with it. She said that my father was to blame...for everything." Ella said, her eyes watering up.

"Then one of your parents _must _be a wizard! If your mother said that she didn't want anything to do with it then she might be a squib or...whatever. But that means that your father was a wizard! _Definitely _you are not a...a filthy mudblood! A half-blood at least." Olive ranted, oblivious to the fact that Ella didn't have a clue about what she was saying.

"W-...What's a mudblood...or a squib?"

"Are you kidding me? The mudbloods are the filth that populate the wizarding world! They are the children of muggles! And squibs! Squibs are the offspring of two magical parents, but aren't magical! They're opposite, but both are revolting in their ways." Olive exclaimed, waking the two other girls.

Ella pondered this thought. Yes, she knew what muggles were from Tom, but "mudblood" and "squib"? Filth? How could people be filth?

"W- What are you, Olive?" Ella asked the girl, a bit frightened at the girl's anger.

"My family's all pure, of course. But half-bloods are okay too. If it weren't for them, we would probably be extinct." She said, with her nose in the air. "Of course, theres always Tom..."

"What about Tom?" Ella asked, not afraid to be assertive this time, for Tom was her friend, her closest friend.

"Tom's a half-blood. But he's the most worthy of being in Slytherin, of course, apart from the pure-blood families. They say that he's the heir of Slytherin. That he's a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. I thought you would've known...you two seem so...close." She added. Olive didn't want to make Ella hate her, for she was afraid of Tom. But she just wanted to let Ella know that she didn't know Tom as well as she thought.

Then, Olive's personality changed, and she went back to normal, back to smiling at Ella. "Come on!" She yelled at Kathy and Michelle to get up. "We're going down to the Great Hall to get our timetables." She told them, taking Ella along to the Great Hall.

On the way down, Ella noticed that some of the stairs were moving, she noticed a first year Hufflepuff's leg get stuck in one, like it was in quicksand. Some glistened like crystal, others shattered at the touch. The Great Hall wasn't far away, seeing as though Slytherin and Hufflepuff's houses were in the basements. Ella was more eager to get away from Olive and see Tom than to actually get into her classes.

McGonagall stood at the middle of the archway leading into the Great Hall to give out timetables. She was assisted by a floating quill and scroll, doing the work for her. Olive and Ella quickly grabbed their papers, followed by Kathy and Michelle, who were rushing up to them to get a good spot at the Slytherin table.

"Do you mind if I wait for Tom, Olive? We promised eachother that we would spend the first day together, at least." Ella told Olive.

She scowled. "Sure." Olive envied Ella. Before now, Tom Riddle did not care about girls. He did not treat them with respect either. He treated no one with respect, he only used them to get what he wanted. No girl could ever steal Tom Riddle's cold, black heart. Olive was one of the few who tried, and failed. For you see, Tom Riddle was a god at Hogwarts. He was handsome, smart, and had power. His hair, his eyes, his body. But not his smile. Tom never smiled.

Ella greeted Tom as he came through into the Great Hall. "Good morning, Tom." She smiled her beautiful smile. He smirked back. But Ella didn't see that as a liability, she thought it was cute, even funny, that it was Tom's signature expression.

"Good morning, Ella. How was your first night?" He asked. Tom wanted to get into her head again, and see...and see the wonders of dreamland. His Legilimency wasn't improving on Ella. It was like she had built in Occlumency, or at least a small barrier that limited Tom's thoughts about Ella's thoughts.

"Great, I'm with Olive, Kathy and Michelle. You never told me that Olive was a prefect." She told him.

"Uh, yeah. I don't patrol with her much though, I usually do it with Rowle or Mucliber. Lestrange was out, he's coming by Floo next week, he's a prefect too."

"Cool. Well, I hope I get to become a prefect next year. What classes do you have, Tom?" She asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes. How about you?" He asked her.

"Pretty much the same, but instead of Arithmancy, I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures. I guess we'll be in a few of the same classes." She said with another bright smile. Tom couldn't help but smile back. She was just so beautiful and had so much life in her.

After breakfast, Tom and Ella headed off to their first class, Potions. It was in the basement, near the Slytherin common room.

"Slughorn's the professor, he's awfully easy." He told her.

"Oh, the same one that took us to Diagon Alley?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as they entered the room. Olive and the others followed behind, scared of Ella, since Tom had claimed her as his newfound "property".

"Ah, Tom!" Slughorn exclaimed. "And...Ella, wasn't it? Welcome to Potions." He greeted to everyone. "Now I hope all of you had better memorized Tom's theories on the Polyjuice potion, he seems like the only one to know how to do it properly...And Ella, a new student here. Please help her if she...uh, doesn't know what to do. Now,"

"Is he always like that?" Ella whispered to Tom.

"Yes. He's even put me and Lestrange into his little club...The Slug Club, they call it." He whispered back.

"Now, we are going to be brewing up something new today, the Draught of Peace, to be exact. The Draught of Peace is a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. Its ingredients are powdered moonstone, syrup ofhellebore, powdered porcupine quills, Valerian root, and powderedunicorn horn. It should be a turqoise blue when finished and simmered before being drunk. It is ironically a difficult potion to make, requiring that the brewer follow the directions carefully, because making a mistake can have drastic consequences. Adding too much of the ingredients, for instance, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep, and possibly irreversible, sleep. The directions for making the potion are very detailed. Ingredients must be added in the exact order and amounts specified, and the potion needs to be stirred 7 times, both clockwise and counter-clockwise. Before the addition of the final ingredient, hellebore, the temperature of the flames must be lowered, and the potion allowed to simmer for seven minutes. If brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapour, but the possible characteristics of a failed batch seem to be endless (everything from green sparks, dark grey steam, a sulfurous odour, a cement-like consistency, to a dangerous instability that will cause it to explode and set one's robes alight)." He explained to the class. "Partner up, partner up..." He motioned. "Now get out your textbooks, and start brewing!" He exclaimed.

Tom and Ella chose to be together, much to Olive's dismay. The Slytherins had Potions with the Gryffindors to Tom's disappointment, but Ella didn't know any of the Gryffindors yet, so she found this an opportunity to make new friends.

"I'll get the ingredients." Tom told Ella. "Just use your wand to stir, like I showed you at..." Tom didn't know if "home" was the right word. "during the summer." He finished.

"Okay." Ella agreed. Surprisingly, Tom was a good teacher, for Ella was fairly good at potions. Her skill was not lacking at all. Tom had brought over the ingredients, and added them, while Elladora would stir with her wand. Even Slughorn was impressed with how well she was doing.

"My, my...For the first time, you are certainly good at Potions. Did your mother have a knack for Potions?" He asked her.

This was hard to answer. First, her mother was dead. Gone. And second, her mother had never talked about magic. When it was brought up, Aria St. Clair shot it down immediately, calling it "a curse", "preposterous accusation", and "impossible". She had never talked about her abilities, and had always tried to hide the fact that she was a witch when something miraculous happened.

"Uh, I'm sorry Professor...I don't know...I don't even know my father." She replied.

"No, no, nothing to be sorry about...What a shame, I don't recall anyone with the name, St. Clair." Slughorn replied. "Well, why don't you come, uh...join Tom and the others for, lets say dinner this Saturday evening?" He offered.

"I would be honoured, Sir." She replied politely. Tom smirked. He was delighted that Ella would join him in the Slug Club, that she would come closer to him.

* * *

By evening, Ella and Tom lounged together in the Slytherin common room. Tom had his "own" chair, even though he was only in his fifth year, no one would dare take it from him, even when he _wasn't _around. It was big and ornate, while Ella sat on the couch opposite the chair. The other boys from the compartment crowded around, joined even by some select sixth and seventh years. But there were no other girls there, just Ella. But no one would dare ask Tom _that _question.

"What did you do over the summer Wilkes?" Avery asked the other boy.

"Not much. Headed over to Russia to watch some Quidditch, the same as always. And you, Avery?" Wilkes replied.

"Abraxas Malfoy stayed over. Just a fourth year, he is, but his family his close to ours, as you know." He replied.

"What of Grindlewald?" Rowle asked the group.

"'Avent 'heard much, I dare say that he's recruiting more followers." Mucliber spoke.

"Didn't you hear?" Wilkes asked. "Lestrange has connections to Grindlewald himself!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Grindlewald?" Ella asked. The whole room went silent. But none of them dare taunt her.

"He's a Dark wizard. One of the best." Tom finally said.

"Like you?" She asked.

"What I continue to be...Enough of this. Grindlewald has enough attention on him at the moment." He commanded.

Avery finally broke the silence. "What did you happen to do over the summer, Tom? Find a good catch like this?" He asked.

Tom took out his wand immediately and pointed it at Avery. "None of your business. Another word and you'll regret that you ever spoke." He threatened. "You will not speak of Ella in that matter. None of you will. And if you ask something of her that she doesn't want to answer, consider dealing with me." He finished.

Avery shivered in fear. "S- Sure...T- Tom." He stammered. Ella wasn't mad at Tom for threatening another student...In fact, she was quite surprised that Tom would defend her like that, to protect her. For Tom, this was normal. Ella was _his _property. _His. _And no one would steal her, not even Avery. No one would hurt her, or threaten her, or kill her...except for maybe himself.

At that, Tom escorted Ella out of the Slytherin common room by grabbing her arm. She didn't know where they were going, or how they were going to get there.

"Where are we going, Tom?" She asked.

"Somewhere." He replied.

"Where?" She persisted.

"North Tower. I have an invisibility cloak in the Room of Requirement, we're heading there first. Just be careful of any...certain cats." He warned.

"The Room of Requirement?" She asked.

"Yes, and you should know that we're out after hours, so be quiet!" He whispered.

"Okay." She replied. Tom climbed the stairs, while he helped Ella at the same time. The Room of Requirement was on the seventh floor, and only a few select students knew where it was. At this day and age, only one knew. Now there was going to be two. Tom walked past a portrait of a goblin three times, quietly muttering something that sounded like "I need to find my invisibility cloak." At that, the portrait opened to reveal a large room, with various magical artifacts.

"Come in. I'll grab the cloak." He told her.

Ella stepped into the Room and quietly closed the door. She marvelled at the different magical objects...and wondered of their uses.

"Is this all yours?" She asked him.

"Of course not. This is all from past students. I have my own fair collection of...stuff. But why would I keep it if I can hide it here?" He told her.

"Yeah." She replied, picking up a Fanged frisbee.

"Don't touch that!" He warned as Ella quickly put it down. Tom held up something that was shimmery, white, yet transparent.

"What's that, Tom?" She asked in wonder.

"An invisibility cloak. We'll need it to get up to North Tower without Filtch catching us. Come on." He beckoned for her to get under.

"You're a prefect, Tom. Doesn't that mean that you can go out after hours anyway?" She asked him.

"Only when I'm on patrol, Ella." He told her.

The two of them climbed to the top of North Tower. Up windy stairs, spiral stairs, and sinking stairs. But it was well worth it. The view was beautiful, the stars twinkling in the night sky. Ella couldn't believe her eyes. This really was magic.

"T- This is beautiful, Tom." She stammered in shock. "_Nox."_ She said, putting out her light.

Yes, Tom was definitely not an affectionate person, and had never thought of being affectionate to _anyone. _But Ella was different, and to make her believe that he truly cared about her, he had to show it. As Ella sat down on the cold, grey, cobblestone, Tom, being the gentleman that he is, put his arm around her in an embrace. Ella could feel the warmth of him, or was it the coldness? It didn't matter, for she was finally in her own world, with Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Are we sleeping up here?" She asked him.

"Sure, if you want." He replied. "Just use the invisibility cloak." He told her as they laid down, to gaze at the stars.

Ella fell asleep in Tom's strong hold, his dark black eyes gazing into her own. _He's perfect_. She thought. And he was, he really _was._


	9. Tainted

Chapter Nine: Tainted

_"Hi, Tom." Ella greeted him. They were in the meadow again, daisies wilted deliciously, purple darkness surrounding them._

_"Oh...Ella, I didn't think you would come tonight." Tom said, surprised._

_"Well, you are the one who helped me get out of my shell a bit...Sorry, if you didn't want me to interfere with your dreams. I just wanted to thank you for showing me the beautiful night sky. My mother and I used to watch the stars in the summer. I'm glad that I got a chance to watch them again, Tom." She thanked him._

_"No! I mean...no, you didn't interfere with my dreams, Ella." He smirked. _

_"I was going to ask if you wanted to learn more about...this." She smiled. Even in dreamworld, she was still the most beautiful creature that Tom had ever seen. "You taught me so much about magic...I feel like I'm not very useful to you, Thomas."_

_"Of course you are useful, Ella! And I think that I would absolutely _love _to learn more about the dreamworld."_

_Ella blushed. "Thank you, Tom. You are truly the bestest friend that I have ever had. If that is a word." She giggled. She was so...so innocent. Tom thought._

_"As are you, Ella." _

_"Do you think that Filtch will find us up here?" She asked._

_"Filtch can't enter our dreams." Tom said, confused._

_"No, silly! Up here, I mean, on the Tower." _

_"Oh...yes." Tom said, feeling stupid. No, Tom was not stupid, he was strong, brilliant, powerful... "I mean, no...I don't think he will...You have my invisibility cloak.." He muttered._

_"...Thomas...may I ask you something?" Ella asked him. _

_"It depends what it is that you're asking." Tom replied with a grimace. _

_"Well, it is rather simple. What Avery was saying...What _did _you do over the summer? I mean...before I came to Wool's..." She asked._

_"None of your business." He snapped, then regretting his decision to lash out on Ella, he apologized. "Sorry, Ella...I didn't mean to say that." _

_"It's okay, Tom. I understand. My past is quite...different, as well as yours." She told him._

_He wondered at what _really _ was her past. "May I ask you...Ella?"_

_"Well...okay. It's rather boring, I must admit. My past was refined, as well as rebellious. I was always the "popular" girl at my old school. My Muggle academy, you may call it. The boys yearned for me, the other girls striving to be like me. But underneath my layer of prettiness, was a girl that just wanted to be...I wanted to be free. Free of them. I was always different, and my mother tried hard to conceal my magical abilities. We were not rich, nor poor. She had a decent job to pay for my tuition at the academy and for rent. Every time some "incident" happened at school, like changing Elizabeth Miller's hair purple, or torturing another pupil by pure anger, my mother would simply alter their memories, or make up an excuse. It was hard...for me. Then I started to control people...control things. My old headmistress didn't like me, she suspected me of witchcraft...and wanted me thrown out of the school. So I went into her dreams, and I killed her. I killed her...her mind. It was gone. She was labeled "Mad" and never seen again by us students. You can't really kill someone in a dream, you can only tarnish and tear their soul. And that's what I did, Tom. I hurt people. And...and I felt good about it." Ella explained._

_Tom was at a loss for words. What he could say, or couldn't..._

_"I am surprised...Ella." He said._

_"Are you? I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you those terrible things that I've done. I'm a bad person...Tom."_

_"There is a difference of a bad person...and a powerful person." He explained. "You are powerful. They are the weak. They deserve what they got."_

_"Oh, Tom...I thought that you would surely hate me. That's not all though...I've killed before, Tom..." Ella started to cry. Tom liked to see pain, and even death, but he had always hated it when they cried...especially girls. Crying showed weakness. And he was surprised, none the less. Yes, power, but killing? That just didn't seem to fit Ella's profile. That was more of Tom's thing. _

_"I don't hate you, Ella. How could I hate my friend?" He reassured her. _

_"Thank you, Tom. Are you sure that you're not lying to me?" Her big doe-eyes glanced up at him._

_"Of course not. Ella, don't be angry at yourself. I..." He began, wondering if telling Ella that he had killed before as well, would be the right thing to say right now. "I- have killed too." He patted her on the back, just two fifteen year old kids in a meadow of darkness..._

_"...Tom? I wouldn't expect that of you..." She said. "But it's okay. If it's like you said, if they deserved it..." She told him._

_"They did. That's why I killed them." _

_Ella didn't ask _who _exactly that Tom had killed, for she was polite, and respected Tom's decisions. "I know. I just...I didn't want my mother to die. She was the only one that I cared about. Truly." Ella told him._

_"I didn't want my mother to die either, Ella. Yes, for we are the same. She was the only one that I cared about...She...She died giving birth to me, Ella." He told her, but still, he kept strong and held a face without emotions._

_"I'm sorry, Tom." Ella said, giving him a hug. He tensed up, as always, then accepted the embrace. "I think I should go now, Tom. See you later." She said, after freefalling off the cloud into a stormy sea of chaos.

* * *

_

Ella got up, and unraveled the silky invisibility cloak off of her. Tom was laying next to her, still sleeping. She looked at him. _He looks even more angelic when he sleeps. _She giggled.

"Good morning, Tom." She said.

"Oh, hello, Ella." He muttered as he got up from the stone floor.

"Are you sure that I'm not a bad person, Tom?" She asked.

"Of course not, Ella. You are amazing." He told her.

"Thank you, Thomas." She thanked.

"Lets go down before Filtch catches us." He said as he draped the cloak over them and quietly went downstairs to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Please Rate, Favourite, and Review!  
My Readers are amazing. Almost as amazing as Tom Riddle himself.


	10. Confusion

Chapter Ten: Confusion

Ella and Tom were inseparable. Of course, he gave her _her _time when she was with her friends, and she gave him _his _time when he was with his. But together, they were the best of friends. Or so Ella thought. See, Tom was changing, in more than one way. He didn't feel guilty for using Ella, of course not, for he was Tom Riddle. But he had to admit that she was more than an innocent little girl that he was using. She _understood _him, something that Tom thought no one could do.

Now, Olive Hornby was getting quite jealous of her _dear _friend Elladora St. Clair. She despised Ella for Tom's attention, and she loathed her even more for stealing her spotlight. Meaning: Her popularity and social status inside Hogwarts. But Olive couldn't risk getting on Tom's bad side, everyone was scared of Tom's abilities, and what he could do with them. Few to none of Tom's victims spoke of their experiences, for they were afraid of death.

"Thomas, do you think I am okay for being a "new" student here? I mean, I don't think I'm all that great in my Transfiguration...My Charms skills are lacking, and I can't seem to take control of my broom while I'm flying. I feel hopeless." She confessed to him one day in Potions.

"You aren't bad, Ella. " He told her. "You're good at Potions." He admitted. And she was, she had extraordinary skills in Potions and especially in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Thank you, Tom. Though Slughorn thinks you are quite good as well." She told him.

At dinner, two new faces showed up at the Slytherin table. One was a boy with brown, tousled hair, and was very handsome. The other was a boy with platinum-blonde hair that was stroked back who wore a smirk.

"Abraxas...Lestrange, you've decided to join us." Tom greeted.

"Yes, Tom. As you know, I have decided to come by Floo this year. Abraxas was merely staying at the manor this summer."

"Indeed..." Tom muttered.

"Hello." Ella greeted, a smile on her face.

Lestrange, being the gentleman that he was, kissed the top of her hand. "Rolphus, Lestrange." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm Ella St. Clair. Nice to meet you, Rolphus."

Tom scowled. Yes, they were just being polite, and would jump at the command of Tom Riddle, but there was no way that Tom would risk Ella getting "caught up" in another boy's arms. She was _his. _His. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Abraxas Malfoy." The blonde said. He remained at his seat on the long bench at the Slytherin table, not bothering to get up. Abraxas was more of the boy that wanted the girls to come to _him. _

"Nice to meet you too." She replied.

"Would you like to sit here?" Rolphus made room for Ella on the bench.

"I would be-"

"Ahhem." Tom spoke. "I thought we were going to sit in our usual spots, just across from them?" He asked.

"Of course, Tom. But I would like to get to know your friends some more. Just for today, Tom." She told him.

As much as it pained Tom to say it, he agreed. "Sure, Ella."

"So where're you from?" Lestrange asked Ella.

"Oh..."

"She doesn't need to talk about it, Lestrange." Tom scolded.

Lestrange flinched, but only a little, before Ella continued.

"It's alright, Tom. It's in the past anyway...Well, Rolphus...you see, I ended up at Wool's Orphanage when my mother died...I was very sad, but then I met Tom here. He was very kind to me. And then Dumbledore came and told me that my mother didn't want me to become a witch-"

"Which is unpreventable, of course." Lestrange finished for her.

"Yes," She blushed. "And now I'm here, at Hogwarts. How about you, Rolphus?" She asked.

"The Lestrange Family is one of the most noble Pureblood families in Europe. Of course we would all be going to Hogwarts, and all of us in Slytherin, for that matter." He spoke with pride.

"I see. Olive over there," She said pointing to the end of the Slytherin table, "told me all about wizard blood status. I'm afraid I don't know my full blood purity though. My father was a wizard, for sure. But my mother was just a St. Clair, and I stuck with her name. She always tried to prevent me from learning about magic, I'm afraid." Ella explained.

"A pity." Rolphus said after a pause. "I'm sure you'll find out later." He added.

"I'm trying to. But since St. Clair is not a common wizard family name, and I don't know my father's, it is quite hard." She told him.

A second later, the massive piles of food appeared onto the tables.

"Well I'd be happy to help you, Miss St. Clair." Rolphus offered.

"That would be quite nice, thank you. You can call me Ella though."

"Of course." He finished.

Tom was getting exceedingly angry at the conversation between Ella and Rolphus. She was his. His! So he had tried to perform Legilimency on Ella once again, though it did not turn out as he had planned.

"Ouch...My head." She groaned.

"Is there a problem, Ella?" Rolphus asked.

"No...I just have a bad headache, thats all."

There was something...like a barrier between Tom's head and Ella's. And it would not go away. She was definitely not practicing Occlumency, for it was too advanced, and even so, Tom could surpass most Occlumency attempts.

"Oh...it seems to have faded, I guess it was nothing, after all." She said after Tom had stopped using his mind strength to overpower her. All it would do was give her headaches, slow her down, and make her tired.

"Here's some pumpkin juice." Tom offered.

"Thank you, Tom." She said as she took a sip of the drink.

"So how are you liking it here?" Lestrange continued.

"It's really...something else. I mean, in a good way."

"Who's in your dorm?" Asked Abraxas, smirking.

"Olive Hornby. And Kathy and Michelle. You know, the ones that follow Olive around all the time." Ella said, as Lestrange, Avery and Mucliber sniggered. "What?" Ella asked them.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that any other girl would be afraid of speaking of Olive like that. You don't seem to care at all." Avery told her.

"Well, I don't. She's conceited, and sometimes just oblivious to the world around her. And frankly, I wouldn't care if she shunned me from the rest of Hogwarts." Ella spoke, while continuing to eat her dinner as if she hadn't said anything.

The boys were impressed. Especially Tom, he was really impressed that Ella would have the nerve at her first week in Hogwarts. Lestrange had different things on his mind. He was thinking about making Ella his girlfriend before Christmas, while the other boys were just happy that Tom's new friend was actually worthy of being in Tom's gang.


	11. Jealousy

Chapter Eleven: Jealousy

Tom effortlessly exceeded Potions, and with Ella as his partner, he didn't have any trouble at all. Slughorn adored both of them, calling them his "Best students" and so on. Almost all of Tom's friends were in the Slug Club as well, they had to be the best of the best to be in Tom's _gang. _Ella received an evil eye from Olive that evening, Olive's jealousy was up to it's boiling point. _Who does she think she is? She just comes here, steals Tom, and becomes Slughorn's new favourite. Even Lestrange was all over her last night. _She thought. And being her roommate was not helping at all. She had to look at the girl every day. That stupid, utterly pretty girl who stole the looks of all the boys! And not just in Slytherin...but in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. Even some of the Gryffindors were checking Ella out.

Ella was in a cute black dress that she covered with her Slytherin robe. Tom and the other boys were waiting for Ella in the Slytherin common room, all dressed up for the first Slug "gathering" of the year. Tom looked overly handsome, his dark, black eyes glistening in the light. Lestrange and Abraxas looked pretty dashing as well.

"Good evening, Ella." Lestrange didn't hesitate to tell her. "You look beautiful." He said as he kissed her hand.

"You look very dashing as well, Rolphus." Then she noticed Tom, who wore a face that could pass for jealousy. "Oh, hello Tom. You look very handsome." She told him. He held the same expression, then finally smirked.

"We should get going then." He said as they headed to Slughorn's office.

Slughorn's office had the appearance of being "larger" maybe? It just seemed that it had grown, maybe a bit. It was dimly lit, with Slughorn at a large table with six Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and three Gryffindors. Ella was the only girl Slytherin there, the rest were just Tom's group of friends.

"Ah...There you are. I was about to wonder where my favourite Slytherins were...Come in, come in, take a seat." Slughorn greeted.

Ella took a seat beside Tom and Avery, much to Lestrange's demise. The rest surrounded them, Mucliber acting disgusted when sitting next to a fourth year Hufflepuff. Slughorn continued on about his various stories about past "famous" students. It was rather quite boring, and Ella wasn't very hungry at all after the terrible story about a certain Gryffindor who sliced a Acromantula in pieces.

"Ah, Avery, would you like to tell us more about your father's job at the Ministry?"

"Of course, Sir..." Avery said as he continued his "story" of his father.

Ella was getting quite bored at this point, even sleepy.

"Is it always this boring?" Ella whispered to Tom.

"Not always." Tom muttered back.

"Now, now that was a very interesting story, Avery...Would you like to tell us yours, Ella. Our new addition." Slughorn smiled.

"Oh, uh...sure." She muttered.

"Well, go on." He said.

"It's not very interesting, but well, okay. I was a freshman...in my Muggle academy, that's like a fourth year here, at Hogwarts. There's not really much to say, except that I enjoy Hogwarts much more." She told the group, who were now, intent on listening.

"...It's not like Muggles can do much anyway." Abraxas Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"Did you know that you were a witch?" Slughorn asked her.

"Well, I always had my suspicions...But my mother had always tried to hide it from me...I never knew why."

"Why would she try to do such a thing?" A Hufflepuff asked.

Ella scowled. "I don't know." She snapped at the girl.

"Well, that is very interesting, Ella...How about you, Septimus? What did you do over the summer?" Slughorn asked the Gryffindor adorned in red and gold.

After a couple more hours of uninteresting small talk, stories, and favouritism, the little dinner "gathering" was over. Ella was so tired, she started to lean on Lestrange's shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Uh huh..." She muttered.

"Here." He said, putting an arm around her. Tom scowled. She was his, _his_! Lestrange was really pushing it...getting on Tom's nerves...

"Rolphus...Why don't I escort Ella to her room?" He told his roommate, whom he was getting terribly angry at.

"Oh, uh..." He didn't want to disobey Tom, even though Tom was his best friend, it wasn't worth much to get on Tom's bad side. And when Tom said _"Jump." _you say, _"How high?"_. "Of course, Tom." He agreed.

"Good." Tom replied.

His followers said goodbye with,"G'night, Tom."

"See ya!"

"Bye, Tom."

"Kay, Bye."

They were all too loyal to him. And it was just that. They were _too _loyal to him. Everyone wanted to get to Tom, to be in his closest circle of friends. Even a few select Ravenclaws were interested in power, and wanted to become part of the "gang". But no, it was for Slytherins. Pure-blooded Slytherins who were the future of the wizarding world.

As much as Rolphus was interested in Ella, he could _not _disobey Tom. He wouldn't dare. They were friends, yes. Maybe even _best _friends. But those were Rolphus Lestrange's thoughts. Not Tom's. Tom didn't have _friends. _Tom was his own.


	12. Backstory

Chapter 12: Backstory

Tom had enough. Ella could not be "taken" by anyone else, not Rolphus, or Avery, or any other student at Hogwarts. She was his. He showed her how to be a wizard, while she showed him the lucidness of dreams. Ella was special, yes, for if she wasn't, Tom wouldn't have even "befriended" her. She was his closest asset. His most prized tool at the moment. But Ella had different thoughts about Tom. She liked him, yes. He was her first friend here. Her first friend at her new life. But she was a free spirit, someone who couldn't _truly _be possessed by _anyone. _It was different, the thoughts on their friendship.

As much as Tom had tried to _push _his way into Ella's mind using legilimency, he was unsuccessful. And Tom Marvolo Riddle was _never _unsuccessful. He had excelled in everything he did. But never, in his life, has this ever happened. Yes, he had used all three Unforgivable Curses by that Summer, and yes, he had gotten away without anyone noticing him to it; but never had he been unsuccessful in manipulating someone, a girl, at the least.

Tom had to find a way...a way to succeed in making Ella believe that they could rule...but assure her in every way that she would be safe and secure. With him. He couldn't just forbid Ella to see Rolphus, or anyone else. Who knows...maybe Ella didn't take a fancy to Rolphus at all. Tom didn't care. He just wanted to use her..._abilities _ to make him more powerful. To know everything...and yes _everything_ was the ultimate power. And to know that in _sleep_ was even better.

* * *

Ella, on the other hand, liked Tom very much. How could she not? He was her first friend...a person that accepted her, could _relate _to her, and that taught her everything. This life..._wizardry,_ was very much different than to what she was used to. And in return, Ella allowed herself to show Tom _her abilities. _The thing that she was always looked down upon, for being different...was cherished with Tom. And that only made her feel even closer to him. What was he to her? More than a brother, more than a friend...but the name didn't click. He was Tom. Tom Riddle.

Ella sauntered down the Slytherin staircase from the girls dormitories wearing a blue tie-up dress. It was sunday, after all, and Ella had missed some of her 1940's haut-courture clothes from when she had lived with her mother. Slytherin boys gaped at Ella, even 6th and 7th years thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room.

All of Tom's friends sat in the various green and silver furniture. Tom was already waiting for her in _his _chair.

"Good morning, Thomas." Ella greeted with her mysterious eyes.

Tom wasn't in the least bit perplexed by her beauty as were the other Slytherin boys. His face showed the least bit of attraction. "Morning, Ella. May I escort you to the Great Hall for brunch?"

"Of course, Tom."

They walked along, the other students glaring at Ella, staring at the two of them, Ella's arm linked with Tom's.

"So how did you like Professor Slughorn's...supper, if you may call it that?"

"It was okay...I guess. He only seemed interested in our legacies."

"Slughorn has a knack for finding _prized _students, Ella. Abraxas comes from a long line of Malfoys, one of the most prestigious Slytherin families. And Lestrange, he comes from an even bigger one."

"And you?" She asked. Not bothering to fear Tom's "wrath".

"...He also picks intelligent students, Ella. Ones he think will become _someone _someday."

"I don't care about that "Slug Club" or whatever you call it. _I _think it's stupid- judging students based on their families... Did you see how he tried to pry about my past and about my father? Well I don't like that one bit, Tom..."

"He helps too. He'll give you information."

"What kind of information? Stuff that Dumbledore won't tell us?"

"Exactly. Stay on Slughorn's good side." Tom told her.

"What kind of information does he tell you, Tom?" Ella asked with her big doe-eyes.

Tom couldn't answer _that _question. The secret to his everlasting life was there...Ella didn't need to know that...now. But eventually she would...everything would need to fit in place.

"A few potions that are in the restricted section of the library, nothing much else, still helpful in the least though." He muttered.

"Oh. Okay." She replied.

* * *

Tom and Ella took their regular seats, at the regular Slytherin table. Eggs, bacon, pancakes stacked as high as a broomstick, and pumpkin juice were scattered around the long, everlasting tables. There were also cucumber sandwiches, and plenty of fruit. Tom didn't eat much, he nibbled on a piece of cucumber as Ella had a bit of fruit.

"Would you like me to show you something after brunch, Ella?" Tom asked.

"Sure, Tom. Sundays were always the most boring day of the week anyway."

"Not at Hogwarts." Tom replied.

"Well I'm sure _that _part is true. My mother had always made me go to church. Well, my academy did anyways. Even on Sunday."

"And they had made a very fine lady out of you."

"Well thank you, Tom. But I'd rather been a mongrel than a lady if you knew what I'd been through."

"You've been through nothing." His voice turned cold, then remembered that he was trying to win this "lady" over. "I mean, we've been through more together, right?"

"I suppose." She replied.

* * *

As brunch ended, Tom took Ella outside, towards the gamekeeper's hut. It was small, shabby, and dirty. There over to the left in the distance, was the Enchanted Forest, deep and green.

"Where are we going, Tom?" She asked him.

"Nowhere in particular."

"Isn't this forest...dangerous?"

"Isn't Hogwarts dangerous? Ella, I've been here for four years, going on my fifth. I would know what is dangerous and what is not."

"Okay Tom..." She said.

The pair had their wands out ready to strike in the case of a magical creature attacking them. But Tom knew that nothing could hurt them. Almost everything feared Tom. Tom had proved to the beings in the forest that _they _would fear _him. _That Tom was their ruler, and he would control the Dark beings.

A noise sounded off in the distance. A rustle. A clobber.

"What was that?" Ella whispered to Tom. She wasn't the least bit scared, only interested.

"Probably a unicorn...or a hippogriff. Or those damned centaurs."

"Those are the things of fairy tales, Tom. I thought you meant a bear would be the worst out here. It is, still, a forest."

"Of course it's a forest. An Enchanted forest." Tom said. "And there are many things hidden in here that you _wouldn't _find very interesting."

He wasn't quite sure how much to tell her. The year had just begun, and he still had that little snake problem to take care of. Okay, make that a _big _snake problem. The Basilisk was still deep within Hogwarts, Tom had only recently found the beast at the end of his fourth year. There was so much...and so little time. And with Ella, his little new project, he would have even less.

"Maybe so. What are we doing out here anyway?" She asked.

"Just going out for a stroll. I'd thought you would've liked to get away from the castle."

"Hogwarts? Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I was actually hoping to explore it more, maybe even go to some restricted areas..."

"Interesting." Tom concluded. _She is different. It has never crossed my mind that there would be a girl as unusual as Elladora St. Clair. _Tom thought. And he had many questions...some, that might not, or wouldn't be answered. Tom wanted to know more. Who her family was. What she had done so terrible even in her _muggle _life. And why she had killed. Her past was dark, there was no doubt about that. But so was Tom's.

"Ella, may I ask you something?" Tom asked politely.

"Depends on what it is, Thomas." Ella replied curtly.

"I was just wondering why you killed."

"So was I, Tom. I mean, wondering about you. But you see, everything happens for a reason. You probably had yours. If like it's what you said, like they deserved it...then I guess it was reasonable." She paused, and thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Tom Riddle what had happened in her freshman year at her muggle school. But then again, everything happens for a reason.

After what seemed like minutes of silence, Tom had thought that Ella would _not _tell him what she had done. But finally, she spoke.

"Well...where to start?...It happened when I was but thirteen, how I had just experienced my first magical act. My mother was terrified, no doubt about it. I was even scared a little. It was truly frightening. Charles Bennett, a junior, which is like a sixth year at Hogwarts, was trying to pick me up. Not unusual, the stupid brute. After our usual friday football game, as I was walking back to the courtyard with Edith and Meredith, I stopped to congratulate a friend of mine, and told them to just go on and wait for me before we walked back to Edith's house, in Manchester, as usual. Bradley Forbes, the star of our schools' football team, was a nice boy, one I had even fancied. But as I went to look for him, Charles and his little gang of dunces cornered me in the hallway. As there was no school in session, I was alone. Charles was a bastard. "Well look what we have here." He sniggered as he pushed me. "Stop it!" I yelled. He ignored me. "You really do have beautiful hair." He told me. It was bullshit. He didn't mean any of it. "I'm leaving, Charles." I told him as I started to leave. One of his friends stopped me. "Look, Chuck. She doesn't want to stay." He laughed. "Kiss me, Ella babe." He said as he pulled me closer. But I didn't want to kiss that stupid brute, so then I pushed him. Hard. "You're going to regret that, St. Clair." He growled. So I tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. His friends were everywhere now. Charles grabbed my wrist, and then I knew what was going to happen next, and I wouldn't let _that _happen. I don't even remember the rest, I just wanted that brute to let me go. Charles was known for picking up innocent girls that my school, and for doing terrible things to them if they resisted. But I didn't care. I was angry, and even a bit scared. By the time he got his other hand on me, I let out all my rage and anger, and then...something happened. Charles hand burst into flames. It wasn't like I had a lighter or anything with me. I was just angry. He screamed as his friends ran. Cowards, they were. Charles screamed as he knelt on the floor. "What did you do you stupid bitch? Fuck!" I remember him saying. That didn't anger me at all, actually. I was fine, he was still burning, and a walked off towards the door. I left, worrying that _I _did that. But the funny thing was, Tom...is that I _wanted _him to hurt. _I wanted revenge. _And I enjoyed it. The headmaster found him the next day, charred and unbreathing, in that very same hallway. Surprising, that none of the smoke detectors went off. There was no proof, and certainly Charles' friends wouldn't say anything, they were far too scared. Charles was pronounced dead. And I was convicted a suspect, along with Charles' friends. My mother knew, at once, that I was the one who did it. She wouldn't say why, or how, or tell me anything. Just "Stay out of trouble. Don't talk to anyone, don't go near them. And certainly don't go asking why you possessed the power to do such things. It's not special...It's a curse. Your father cursed you. Don't ever talk about this again." and that was all. I didn't feel bad about it. He deserved to die. And I continued to reign my school as usual. Then the war came...this stupid war. My mother was already experiencing trauma and disaster...depression. She threatened me...saying that she would leave and never come back to London. Or that she would kill herself. And she did. That's why I'm here. She ruined my summer." Ella recited the whole story, as if it were yesterday.

Tom pondered this, he took in every word that Ella had said. Her story _was _quite interesting. Ella had mentioned a few things that Tom thought were quite amusing, actually. He smiled at her.

"I see. Well you had your reasons. The filthy muggle was going to hurt you. You didn't _mean _ to kill him anyway. He deserved it." Tom said.

"Yeah...I just don't understand why my mother never told me I was special. She didn't want me to know about all of..._this._.." Ella said.

"You _are _special. Even for a witch. Muggles don't understand anything. They're stupid, useless..._vermin _who think of magic as a joke. You, on the other hand, are powerful, smart, and you know how to kill."

"I guess. It's not magic I'm wondering about. I'm interested in who my family is. Right now. Who is my father and who really _was _my mother. I want to know. I'm not a child, Tom."

"My father was one of them...a filthy, useless muggle who left my mother. My mother died having me. I don't have anyone. And I don't _need _anyone. They only end up getting in your way in the end."

Ella thought of his words...his cold, uncaring words. She disagreed with Tom. _No, _she thought, _My father loved me. I can see it in some of my dreams. My mother...she...I know she did too. Her own selfishness doesn't account for mine. _

"No, Tom. My mother _did _care for me. She was just too selfish to think of what would happen if she left. And my father...he...he's alive. Somewhere. And I want to find him. I don't care who gets in my way. And I don't care if _you _disagree." She snapped.

Tom was dumbstruck. No one had ever snapped at the boy like that before. No one would talk back to Tom. But he was smart, and he knew, that Ella was somewhat right. Her father _was _probably still alive and well, in the wizarding world. And her mother had died, left, without a word to young Elladora.

"Fine, Ella. I will help you find your father. On one condition..." he offered.

"What?"

"You help me."

"And what exactly is it that you want me to help you with?"

"...Hmm, you wouldn't understand, would you? Do you recall...anything under the name..._horcrux_?"

* * *

**A.N: Okay so, Ashley here. Sorry I haven't updated recently! I owe you a million galleons for still reading! But this is a long-ish chapter to make up for the lost time! This story, Innocence_, _and Opposites Attract will be updated soon with more of Harry Potter! **


	13. Horcrux

Chapter 13: Horcrux

"Horcrux?" Ella asked.

"Yes...a powerful piece of Dark magic that can make you...immortal, per say."

"Immortality?" Ella asked, bewildered that such a thing existed.

"Yes..."

"And how, Tom?" Ella asked.

"Splitting your soul so that when you, yourself is killed, your horcrux will live on, in depth, you will not be able to die. It is simple, but highly dangerous. I'd have to ask you not to speak a _word _or it to anyone, understand?" Tom glared at her. He knew, of course, that she wasn't as stupid as to betray Tom Riddle. But Ella was different, and just about _anything _could happen.

"Of course, Tom. It's just between us..."

"The price is small, the outcome is greater than you've ever imagined. It's only one little thing, something that no one would ever have to know, in fact."

"And...?" She asked.

"You have to kill someone. Other than yourself, in order for you to make a horcrux. You, Ella, have already done the deed."

Ella didn't ask 'Why, Tom!', or said 'You disgusting pig!' or even another horrendous thought against Tom. She was interested in Tom's intellect, and what he had to offer. So instead, she said something that made Tom like her all the more.

"And what would you choose to make as a horcrux?" Ella asked.

Tom smiled. "Anything. Preferably mine would be something of great value to the wizarding world. Something special."

"So would mine. Why _would _you want to make an object a part of you if it was trash? You'd want it to be something very dear to you." Ella smirked.

"Then may I ask you to help me...create one?" Tom asked her.

Ella thought about this for a moment, for she was not one quick to choose. She was smart, and thought about her decisions wisely.

"Okay, tell me more about these..._horcruxes._" Ella said as they walked back to Hogwarts castle together.

* * *

Tom and Ella sat in the Slytherin common room, Alone together. None of Tom's friends were around, and none of the other Slytherin's _dared _ to bother them. Ella's dark eyes wondered into Tom's grey ones. No, she was definitely not falling for Tom Riddle, as the other girls did. To Ella, Tom was, well even _she _didn't know where her feelings lay for him. _Yes, he is incredibly handsome. And I know that he is of great power and very intelligent. But Tom...he's, well, I know I totally don't feel _that _way to him. He's difficult to place, _she thought.

"Well if you want _my _help on these horcruxes, then we may as well get down to looking up who my father is." Ella told him.

"Of course, you at least have the right to _know_." Tom replied.

Tom thought about her too. Of course, things are as going as planned, and Ella seemed that she was _very _close to him. _I know that she is of great use to me...and I think I know what she is..._, Tom had read about people like her. S_omnium ingredior_ . Dreamwalkers. Tom wasn't stupid, he had researched on this subject as soon as he had learned what Ella possessed.

_There are exceptions to the art of legilimency. Somnium ingredior, or dreamwalkers, harness the ability to read minds during sleep. They can reappear in other people's dreams as well as wizards. The art is rare, and was first seen with Hellewise the Great (see page 784). Those who have the ability of the Somnium ingredior are said to be descendants of Hellewise herself, although only the females of her lineage inherit it (see Joan of Navarre- page 643). The art of legilimency..._

Tom read the page over a few times. It _was _possible that Ella was a dreamwalker. And it was quite interesting, he had to admit.

"Ella, I think I've found something that might interest you." Tom said as her pulled out the tattered, brown leather book that he had found in the Restricted Section.

"Thank god...I havent found _anything _in these old textbooks!" She sighed.

Tom handed the book open to the page of the _Somnium ingredior_. Ella looked over it a few times then smiled at Tom.

"Your a genius, Tom. I think this may be _me _the book is talking about!"

"Thats what I thought. It's not much, but at least it's something." He said.

"It's more than something, Tom. I remember Dumbledore saying something...when we met. Only vaguely though... It was something like,_"Gold, of course. But it is not mine, dear child. It is only a small amount of your father's, which he left in an account for you. Well, I must be off. Nice to meet you.", _When I asked him what the sack of wizard coins were... I bet he knows who my father is."

"Of course he does. But he won't tell you anything. He _never _helps me. Always wants to get me in trouble, or look down on me...the old bloke doesn't know how powerful I really am..." Tom started.

"Please, Tom. I know you dislike Professor Dumbledore, but really, I need him to find out who he was."

"He won't help you." Tom finished.

"It's worth a try."

* * *

Ella knocked on the door of Professor Dumbledore's study, it's gleaming gold doorhandles shining in the light. Asking Dumbledore _was _worth a try. And she was ready to do just about anything to find out who her father was.

"Come in." she heard from the other side of the door.

The door creaked as Ella entered. There, sat Dumbledore, writing away at his desk. He looked up, and smiled.

"A pleasure, Miss St. Clair. What may I do for you today?" He asked.

"Well, sir...it's quite hard to explain, but I was wondering about the day we met...you said something along the lines of _"the gold is only a small amount from your father's account." _Please, I-, I would like to know who he is." Ella asked.

Dumbledore paused, thought about it for a while, then spoke.

"My, child, your father is a great man."

"_Is? _You mean, he's alive?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course, Ella. And I must say, he was quite disappointed when he didn't see you here, at Hogwarts when you were supposed to."

"So you know him? What's his name? Where can I find him?" Ella asked all at once, demanding answers.

Dumbledore laughed. "You'll know in time."

"So...so you're not going to tell me?" Ella asked, enraged.

"I'm not telling you for a _reason, _Miss St. Clair."

"And what _reason _may that be? I've been tortured all my life not knowing who he is and why he left me! _You _don't know what it feels like, Dumbledore!"

"_Professor _Dumbledore. And I'm not trying to hurt you. It's just that your father asked me specifically _not _to tell you who he is. He's left you everything you need. Oh, and I almost forgot..." Dumbledore said as he reached for a book on a shelf holding many big, great, old books. "He left you this." Dumbledore said as he handed Ella the book.

_Odd and Furry Creatures From the West- By Christian Gibbs. _It said.

"Is this a joke?" Ella asked. She was furious. Tom was right, she shouldn't have come here. Dumbledore was teasing her, trying to provoke her anger.

"No...I'm not sure, but your father handed that to me to give to you the last time I saw him. Elladora, I know that you are mad at me for doing this to you, but you must understand- your father wanted you to find him on your own. If I tell you, then it wouldn't be following his wishes, would it?"

"I don't care about his wishes!" Ella screamed before running out of the study.

* * *

**Thanks readers! Check out some of my favourite music. Marianas Trench- All to Myself and Cross My Heart. I saw them live on Saturday, amazing concert! I also like MCR's Sing and Semi Precious Weapons' Semi Precious Weapons and Magnetic Baby. Metric too! Well thanks for reading and please _continue _to read Innocence and Opposites Attract my other HP story.**


	14. Letters

Chapter 14: Letters

Ella and Tom sat in the Slytherin common room, once again, Ella telling Tom the full Dumbledore episode, and how he knew everything.

"He knows, Tom! He knows who my father is, and all the rest...but he wouldn't tell me anything!" Ella exclaimed, other students staring at her until Tom's frightening glare shooed them back to what they were doing.

"I told you." Tom said. _Of course the old basterd isn't going to tell her who her father is. He won't help anyone who's associated with me; _Tom thought.

"He gave me this though. A stupid old book that doesn't tell me _anything _about whats going on."

Tom looked at it. Yes, it was a stupid book. _Odd and Furry Creatures From the West- By Christian Gibbs._ It had nothing to do with wizard families, or anything to do with Ella's possible father. But then again, they hadn't actually _read _the book yet. _It might be a clue, at least. Theres no harm in reading it if it's not cursed. And Dumbledore wouldn't harm a little, innocent girl like Elladora St. Clair. _

"It might be a clue...actually. There's no harm in reading it. Your father must've given that to you for _some _reason." Tom said.

Ella opened it. In the first page was a scribbled name reading, _Abbadon Hazard-Black. _Interesting name, she thought. The first page showed a drawing of a camel with an elephant trunk, and a zebra with leopard spots. But as she continued to flip the pages, she noticed that they were ripped out and replaced with paper. Paper with actual _ink_. Someone was writing in this. She flipped on...  
_Wait...this is a journal. Or something like that. It has nothing to do with it's cover. It must be...Abbadon Hazard-Black's. _

_March 9th, 1925.  
Do I need say more? Aria Marie Hale and I are finally together. She is the love of my life, I'll love her forever. I'm glad that I don't live with my mother's family, the Blacks. They wouldn't approve of this marriage, father though, believes that Aria is a perfect witch as I do. Meh, mother's family doesn't even know I exist. "The Blacks would kill you anyway," she thinks. I never liked them anyway. Aria's parents were killed by Grindelwald because they were half-bloods but only three years ago, when she was sixteen. I promise I'll _kill _anyone who tries to harm her. _

The next couple of pages showed _more _journal entries. More about _Abbadon._ Who Ella _thought_ was her father.

"Thanks, Tom. I wouldn't have figured it out without you.

* * *

Later that evening, Ella sat alone, in her bed. She skipped to another, 2 years later.

_September 20th, 1927.  
Aria wants to have a child. I don't think mother, Belvina Black, wants her to. She could hardly keep her temper with Aria alone, but a child? "Definitely not." she had said. My mum thinks that a child would be something outrageous. My father thinks it's a great idea. He likes Aria, always has. The Hazards welcome her always, as they reside in America. I was raised there, but moved to England when I would be attending Hogwarts. I don't care about my mother. Aria means more._

_April 22nd, 1930.  
Today was the best day of my life. Aria bore a child, a girl. We named her after one of the Blacks, to please my mother, at least. Elladora. She's beautiful, and everything more than I imagined. But I'm worried...worried very much. You see, the Hazards are descended from Hellewise the Great. Direct descendants, to be exact. And it is known that all female descendants of Hellewise possess the great gift of dreamwalking, mood-changing, and a temper that would scare even _my _mother. Legend has it that all the _male _descendants of Hellewise are fallen angels reborn. Well, they're just legends anyway, and there hasn't been a female direct descendant of Hellewise in 30 years. I'm just worried that if young Elladora has the _power _she won't be able to control it. _

_April 22nd, 1931.  
I have to leave. As much as I love Aria and little Elladora, I must. For their safety. Grindelwald has searched for me...he wants to recruit me. I am almost positive that he wants me for my Wings of Darkness that I was born with. In order to protect them...it has to be done. _

In the back of the journal, Ella found a note. It was addressed to her.

_My dear Elladora,  
__I am sorry. Sorry for leaving you and your mother. I trust her though, she is a very powerful witch. Though I must say, when you receive this I might already be dead. Grindelwald is getting more powerful. I love you, you know that? What can I say? Be strong. Have a great time at Hogwarts. Take care of your mum. I don't care what house you're in, my mother was in Slytherin and my father was a Ravenclaw. Do well. I am always proud of you. Don't go to my mother's house. Don't speak that you are a Black. They don't know anything about you. The Hazards do, and they'll love you. Only problem is that they live in New York City, in America. So don't go there either. I'm sure that you are well. Aria would want to keep you from Hogwarts, I know that. But it doesn't matter, she can't keep you from your magical blood. Don't look for me. I want to see you so bad, but I am fighting for the wizarding world. You must understand. I'll come back one day, if not, you'll find me. I admit, I _have _seen you in my dreams, or _your _dreams. I know a letter isn't much, but it'll have to do for now.  
-Abbadon Hazard-Black._

Ella couldn't believe what she had just read. Dumbledore must've known. And there were _more. More journal entries _that is.

_I don't understand...Why wouldn't Dumbledore have told me if all it took was to look inside this book? Probably wanted to respect my father... Bur Wings of Darkness? Hellewise? What does all of this mean? I need to find him. Abbadon, that is. But how? Tom can't help me much more, can he? And I promised him that in return I would help him create a horcrux. It would be wise to make one for myself as well actually..., _Ella thought.

She thought all about her father as she fell asleep, suprisingly, without any nightmares.

* * *

"So how are we going to...you know, make a horcrux?" Ella asked Tom the next morning, in the Slytherin common room.

"Patience, Ella. Before we do _that_, I have something else to tell you."

"What, Tom?" Ella asked with excitement. She wondered what other secrets that the mysterious Tom Riddle hid underneath his calm complexion.

"Well, you see, a long time ago, there were four great wizards. They were actually the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They taught and shared all their knowledge with the Hogwarts students, until one day the great Salazar Slytherin wanted there to be no mudblood or muggle born students to attend. He didn't trust them, and thought that they might spread the secret of wizards and witches with other muggles. But Gryffindor disagreed, and so they fought. Salazar eventually left the school, for the three others to teach at. But little did they know, Slytherin left _more _than his house name at Hogwarts. He left something more. The Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Ella asked in wonder.

"...And so," continued Tom, "The Chamber of Secrets contained something of such rarity and great value. The Basilisk."

"A Basilisk?" Ella asked.

"A giant snakelike beast that only the true heir of Slytherin can awaken. You see, Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. A person that could talk to snakes. And they would _obey _him. Legend has it that anyone who looks into the eyes of the Basilisk will die. And anyone that looks into the eyes of a Basilisk through a translucent or mirror-like object can be paralyzed."

"Then why would you want to go looking for it, Tom?"

"Because I am a Parselmouth. And that being said, I am an heir of Slytherin."

"Oh, Tom!"

"Yes, Ella. And I am determined to carry on his work."

"Slytherin's? To destroy all muggle-borns?" She asked. She wasn't angry, or frightened, or even sad. But in wonder was all.

"Not exactly _destroy..._but to eliminate them from Hogwarts." Tom said with a smirk.

"Well where should we start? Where's the entrance?" She asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that."


	15. The Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 15: The Chamber of Secrets

"The Chamber of Secrets is no easy hiding place...but I have a hunch that it's in one of the bathrooms."

"A bathroom? But why would Slytherin put his beloved Basilisk in a bloody bathroom?"

"Maybe to conceal the fact that anyone would go searching in a bathroom. It's a legend anyway, no one has found it before."

"And what makes you think that _you _know where it is, Tom?"

"Well, I think that it's actually in one of the _girls _bathrooms. I've been hearing voices, Ella. They tell me where the entrance lies."

"Okay, I'll go with you. Only if you do one _little _eensy weensy thing for me."

"What?"

"I told you the story of when I first killed. Now you tell me yours. Who did you kill, Thomas?" She glared. Ella wanted to know. There were no more secrets between them anymore. She didn't want there to be, at least.

Tom hesitated. She would know if he were telling him the truth or not. He couldn't lie to her. And what would she think? It wasn't just some stupid muggle he had killed, no... it was his father.

"Okay. But you must not think any bad of me, Ella. I had to do it. He deserved it."

"Okay Tom." She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Just this summer, I went to Little Hangleton to learn about my mother's family. While there, I met my uncle, Morfin Gaunt, who thought that "this stranger" looked "mighty like that Muggle," my mother, Merope's husband, Tom Riddle Sr. Morfin Gaunt told me the story of my filthy Muggle father, which infuriated me to the point of seeking revenge. I then went to the Riddle home and murdered my father, grandfather, and grandmother with the Killing Curse. I covered up my crimes by altering Morfin's memory, causing him to believe that he was the killer. When the Ministry of Magic investigated the crime, Morfin — who had previously served three years in Azkaban for using magic in front of and against Muggles — freely admitted to it and was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. I took the family signet ring from Morfin and wore it a trophy at Hogwarts, the ring I'm wearing today." He said as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal to Ella, the Gaunt family ring.

It was also his first horcrux, his _only _horcrux. But he wouldn't tell Ella that. No, he had planned to make more, seven, the most magical number.

"Oh, Tom...It's okay. I don't think you're a bad person." She said as she held his hand. "Lets go then."

* * *

"Are you absolutely _sure _that it's this one?" Ella asked Tom.

"Theres a snake ingraved on it...this should be the right tap."

"Then why don't you try speaking Parseltongue to it instead of just trying to turn it on?" Ella smiled.

like Tom did as she said, "Okay..._Open..._" He said in Parseltongue as the tap glowed with a brilliant white light. The sink opened up to reveal a pipe, a pipe big enough for a man (or in this case, a woman) to fit into.

Ella and Tom both pulled out their wands. "Ladies first." Tom said as he motioned for Ella to enter. She slid in gracefully, as though it was a great big slide that was fun to be on. They both landed inside a room, big enough to stand in.

"Interesting." Tom said.

"Very." Ella agreed.

There, in front of them, was a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin, with emerald jewels encrusted into it.

"It's amazing..." She sighed.

"If only I could get that Basilisk...Ella...be careful. I don't want you to get..._killed..._by it's stare." Tom told her as she did so. "_Come here, oh great beast of Slytherin. The heir is here. Your master commands you to obey." _Tom spoke in Parseltongue.

The ground rumbled and shook as the Basilisk hissed. It's long body slithered to Tom, as he, himself, shielded his eyes from the fatal glare of the snake.

"_I am Tom. Your master. I command you to obey me. You will not look directly into the eyes of me, or any other pure-blood wizard." _

The Basilisk hissed happily. It was female, Tom thought, judging by the color of it's head. Ella looked up at Tom and smiled. They had found the Chamber of Secrets, and had successfully tamed the Basilisk. "I'm proud of you, Tom." Ella told him.

* * *

"So when should you let the beast go? It's been two months since we found it already." Ella asked Tom.

"I would like to release it on the mudbloods when the time comes. It needs strength."

"And we've been feeding it _tons _of food for a while."

Tom and Ella had regularly fed Slytherin's beast for two whole months since they had uncovered it. Tom would skip out on a class, go down to the gamekeepers hut and fetch some turkeys, and feed the Basilisk. Ella would also help him, taking turns doing so. The beast was bigger, stronger, and faster than it was when they had awakened it.

"No. I have the perfect plan. We will release it at the end of the year, right before we go back to the orphanage. Nobody will expect me, a prefect, and you, the most beautiful girl that Hogwarts has."

Ella smiled at this. She was never flattered at Tom's compliments, and only showed friendly aspects towards him. "I don't want to go to Wool's, Tom."

"I don't either. But we have to. Otherwise there'll be no place for us."

"Well, Tom...I've been thinking, and...maybe Abbadon could take us if we could find him."

"Abbadon Black doesn't want to see you, Ella." He snapped, then tried to sound more comforting. "I mean, he didn't seem like he wanted you to find him this instant."

"I know, Tom. But he-"

"Please, Ella. We'll find him someday. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

"Oh, Tom..." Ella sighed.


	16. Release

Chapter 16: Release

It was June, the school year nearly ending, Ella and Tom studying vigorously for their O.W.L.s. Meanwhile, the Basilisk was stirring underneath Hogwarts grounds. The beast was still under command of the heir of Slytherin, Tom, yet was inpatient as ever. With Ella at the top of the social ladder, teachers adoring her, and fellow students that would kill to be her, no one would _ever _expect Elladora to be the one to release the beast on the students. Yet, Tom could move himself to frame _her_. He needed her still, for reasons that even _he _could not explain. Tom needed someone else, someone that could be framed easily.

No one really cared about big, ol' Rubeus Hagrid. A stupid little (or quite grand) third year that was always seen with a dangerous creature. Tom Riddle knew of Rubeus's one big secret, found when Tom was patrolling during the night and decided to take a walk in the forest. He had found Hagrid, there, in a tiny meadow, nursing a baby acromantula with a baby bottle. Tom smiled at his discovery. He could _always_ just blame Hagrid and _his _beast for the Basilisk's doing.

Tom and Ella, met, as they did everyday, inside the Chamber of Secrets. Ella was in a cute white and blue dress, that made her look more innocent and sweet than she already was. _Hmm...,_ thought Tom, _just nine months ago I would have never expected this girl to transform into the powerful witch that she is. Her loyalty is worth keeping...for now._

"Good afternoon, Tom." smiled Ella.

Tom skipped the "hello's. "You know what today is, don't you?" He smirked.

"It seems to have slipped my mind, actually. What have you planned?"

"Well, it seems fit that you don't know _what_ I have planned today, as I have never told you. I wanted this to be a..._surprise_." Tom smiled at her with his eyes. If anyone's eyes could smile, it would be Tom's. "You, know...I want to release the Basilisk today." He finished.

"Today?" Ella asked.

"School is out within two weeks, Ella. And don't fret, I have obviously prepared for this."

"Okay."

* * *

The ground shook as Myrtle Phillips clenched her jaw. She was crying again, in the girls bathroom. _Everyone hates me! Olive Hornby makes fun of me all the time...says I'm a mudblood. Scum. Dirt-ridden. And my glasses! How they're just so _ugly _that even a troll wouldn't wear them!, _Myrtle sobbed. And she was right. No one cared about Myrtle Phillips. She was pale, lanky, and...unpretty. Her glasses made her look more ugly than she already was. _I just want to die!, _Myrtle thought as she ran inside one of the cubicles. And before she could take a second guess at what it was, Myrtle was dead.

The Basilisk petrified many other students. Muggle-borns and even half-bloods, were petrified to look dead. The Basilisk slithered throughout Hogwarts piping, to sneak up and harm the muggle-born or students. The beast was strong, and bored from spending all that time locked up in the chamber. She could not disobey Tom, for he was the true heir of Slytherin, and she abided by his rules. The ridding and genocide of all muggle-borns was in progress, and Tom didn't mind if the beast killed Dumbledore either. The nutty wizard would be good riddance for the wizarding world.

Meanwhile, Tom and Ella were having their lunch in the Chamber. They didn't want to even be inside Hogwarts, but who would ever find them here?

"I wonder if they'll ever find out that it's the Basilisk." Ella said.

"They probably won't. And if they do, how would they know that the heir of Slytherin is me? An orphan half-blood."

"Don't talk about yourself that way, Tom...You know that you're more than that. The most powerful wizard alive!" She half-heartedly joked. But it wasn't _really_ a joke. To Tom, he thought of himself that way. That no one could defeat him. And that one day, he'd put the world to justice.

Tom smiled. "If that makes you happier."

After three days of terror up in the castle, the professors running around madly, looking for ways to protect their precious students, Headmaster Dippet made an announcement in the Great Hall. He couldn't bring himself to do it, for he loved the school more than anything, and that his main priority was his pride in the school. But it was settled. The Ministry was notified at once, and they had all agreed. So did the council.

"I am very sorry that I have to bring this ill news of dismay. But all of you already know that there is a beast...somewhere in Hogwarts, that has killed Myrtle Phillips." The student body gasped. Even Olive was frightened of this.

"There have been many students that have also been put in a...trance-like, or petrified state. There are also students missing. Three, to be exact. Elladora ," Which the crowd sobbed and grew angry over, "Tom Riddle," Which the crowd gasped at, for who could expect _perfect _Tom in a situation like this?

"And Rubeus Hagrid." Which the students pondered upon, then continued to sob over the loss of Tom and Ella. Little did they know, Rubeus had been gone for days now, tending his precious acromantula. Just no one cared about him, and no one noticed.

"So," Dippet continued. "It is decided. Hogwarts will be no more. Hogwarts will be permanently closing." The crowd grew to a riot, students crying even harder, as Hogwarts was the only thing that mattered to some. For muggle-borns, it was their gateway to something supernatural, something special that no one could take from them. But now it was gone. Just like that. Hogwarts was never to be a school again. Never to be their home.

Tom and Ella came back up the following two days. But they still decided to stay unseen. Tom and Ella used Tom's invisibility cloak to hide themselves, but the whispers of the students were carried on, and eventually made their way to Tom. _Hogwarts is closing. Dippet says that we need to be out within the week. Tom Riddle is missing. Elladora...that poor innocent girl. It's probably Rubeus Hagrid, you know, the one that likes to play with dangerous pets._

And to Tom's delight, this worked out perfectly. Tom loved power, yes indeed. But Tom shared the thought that Hogwarts was the only thing that he had, and to close it for good...well, he just wouldn't be Tom Riddle then. He would have to be a dreaded..._muggle._ And so Tom decided to stop the Basilisk. He silenced it, but with killing Myrtle, made his second horcrux without Ella's knowledge, bound within a blank diary that he had purchased down on Vauxhall Avenue, and sealed the diary within the Chamber. He told Dippet that he and Ella had been trapped, somewhere inside a cave, and that young Rubeus, was to blame. That his acromantula had slain Myrtle Phillips and had petrified the other students of Hogwarts. That Ella and Tom had both fought for their lives to stop the beast, and that Hagrid was as cruel as they come. Everything had fit into place, perfection.

"And are you _sure _that it was Mr. Hagrid that trapped you and brought the acromantula to attack students of Hogwarts?" Dippet asked again, for about the hundredth time since Ella and Tom had been inside the Headmaster's office.

Ella used her Power to alter Dippet's emotions... to make him believe. And it worked. "Of course, sir. It was truly terrifying!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed." Tom spoke.

"Then it is as you say. Your bravery towards Slytherin House will be awarded. Hogwarts is truly proud of the students we have that are like you." Dippet smiled.

Dumbledore grimaced. No matter how much Power that Ella used on him, his expression did not change. It was like Dumbledore was set on not believing their story. And that he wouldn't change. That he was determined to not believe Tom.

Rubeus' wand was snapped in half, in front of the whole school. He was put to justice. He begged on his hands and knees that he wouldn't have to go back to his...home? But Dippet refused. He had murdered and tortured fellow students, not to mention petrify a whole whack of muggle-borns and even half-bloods. But Dumbledore had felt differently in his heart, and had agreed with Dippet to let Hagrid stay with the gamekeeper, and help tend Hogwarts' grounds.

* * *

Ella and Tom sat together, along with Tom's friends, on the shiny red Hogwarts Express on their way home. Ella smiled.

"I can't believe that they let that giant brute of a third year stay at Hogwarts after all he's done!" Abraxas exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if they put him in Askaban for that, yet that Dumbledore always protects those bloody Gryffindors..." Rolphus grimaced.

"On second thought, maybe he's in his right place. A filthy half-breed, servant to Hogwarts' grounds...Just where he should be." Avery smirked.

Tom smiled as Ella laughed. Maybe the intention was evil, but nothing had ever made Tom smile before. So to say this wisely, Ella was his _savior_. And why would Tom Riddle dispose of someone that had made him smile. Even though they were going to the Orphanage again...it ought to be a good summer, especially since Ella was a witch now.

_Oh, Riddle..;_ Ella thought, _Thank Merlin that I met you. Even if the intention was a bit...evil._


	17. Summer

Chapter 17: Summer

Tom and Ella sat in Tom's room, talking about Ella's first year at Hogwarts. The room was grey, and bland. Just as they had left it. Ella's room was just near Tom's, the same grey walls, the same chipped wooden flooring and dim lighting. Yet since they'd found eachother, it didn't seem as bad. Tom didn't _have _to talk to any filthy muggle children anymore, he had Ella. And Ella didn't have to be _normal_ anymore. She had Tom, and he'd filled the gap in her heart when her mother left her.

"I just can't wait for next year!" Ella exclaimed.

Tom's lips made a _slight _smile. "It _is _better than this dreaded place, isn't it?"

"It makes this feel like a prison. How lucky Rolphus and Abraxas are! They get to stay in the wizarding world with their families and go to Diagon Alley! While _we _have to stay here in Wool's till September!"

"Well, you'll be turning sixteen in August...then you'll have more privileges to go outside of the orphanage..."

"Speaking of birthdays...whens yours?" She asked.

"Birthdays...do they even really matter?" Tom scowled.

"Of course they do, silly! And when we're eighteen we're legally adults-"

"Seventeen." Tom interrupted.

"Seventeen?" Ella asked.

"In the wizarding world, a wizard or witch becomes of age at _seventeen_."

"Even better." Ella smiled. But she wouldn't drop the subject of Tom's birthday. "So...?"

"What?" Tom snapped.

"Your birthday."

"My birthday is on New Years Eve." Tom snapped.

"The 31st of December?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, Tom! How could I forget! We were so caught up in Abbadon...in the Basilisk...in Slytherin, and in O.W.L.s that I forgot to even wish you a happy birthday!"

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes. I'm older than you." She teased.

Tom scowled. "Whatever. And I didn't tell you, so you didn't even know it was my birthday."

"Lets leave, Tom." Ella suggested.

"No. As much as this place is ridden with vermin and disgusts me as a wizard, If we leave, then we can't come back to Hogwarts. We'll have no actual home, therefore not eligible to go to school."

"Oh..." Ella sighed. "I was hoping to go search for Abbadon Hazard-Black. My _father_."

"I told you, Ella. Your father said precisely in his letter that he couldn't see you right now, that with the Muggle war going on _and _Grindelwald trying to take over, it's nearly impossible for him to just leave and come see _you. _You'll only upset him."

"Tom...I don't think he meant what he wrote. He said that my mother, Aria, was the love of his life and that I was more precious to him than ever."

"I suppose." Tom finished.

Tom and Ella spent many days like this, talking, and reading out of their old textbooks. She was always eager to learn more, since her O.W.L.s weren't _really _that great. She was, of course, a new student, and to place her in the Fifth Year was unthinkable. Yet, with Tom's help, she merely got in. Tom, on the other hand, had a perfect report card. He had perfect O.W.L.s, with O's in every subject.

One day, the hottest day of summer, Mrs. Cole decided to take all of the orphan children out for a field excursion. Tom and Ella didn't have a choice, they'd rather be in Tom's room anyway. Yet, it had been three weeks into summer, and they hadn't gotten out at all. Besides, what better way to _exercise _Ella's and Tom's talents. Tom hadn't spoken to a snake since the Basilisk, and Ella had not had _any _unusual dreams since Hogwarts. She was even beginning to wonder if she'd lost her gift. Tom reassured her, telling her that no one could take the fact away that she was one of Hellewise the Great's descendants. Just like he was Salazar Slytherin's.

* * *

Mrs. Cole took all the residents of Wool's Orphanage to a seaside grotto, where the little ones would frolic in the water. The trip on the bus was awful, all thirty of the orphans, cooped up in the tiny yellow school bus they had rented for the day.

"I'm starting to hate this. Why had I decided to come?" Ella sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure that we'll have some fun." Tom smirked with a knowing look. Little did Ella know what he had planned for the day. Of course, they weren't aloud to use magic, but Ella and Tom _were _special, and they had gifts that no other wizard would ever think of.

"So what _do _you have in mind, Tom?" Ella asked as they stepped off the bus. As soon as she got to the sand, she took her shoes off. The sand was coarse, like mashed up pieces of rocky gravel that cut her feet like sand. Ella quickly put her mary-janes back on.

"Well, do you see our dear friends, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop? They're vulnerable, and thats exactly what we want. I _do _ have some very interesting Dark stuff to show you, but who exactly to show you _on_?"

"What did you have in mind, Tom?" Ella stared at him with her black as night eyes.

"Well...You know, I've always wanted to try out those Unforgivable Curses...they _are _very tempting..." Tom told her with a slight smile.

"Tom..." Ella blinked. "They're...they're _kids_."

"And?" _Is she really going to...defend them? I knew it...she's weak. _Tom thought.

"The Ministry will track every underage wizard's move. Best not to."

_Is she just being...cautious? I can't read her. My legilimency doesn't work on Ella...I wonder why..._

Tom was furious, as he had always been, at not being able to read Ella's mind. He was a master Legilimist, even at the young age of fifteen. _And _a very skilled Occlumist, to repel his thoughts from the Legilimency that could be used against him. But with Ella...well, it was like he couldn't read anything, not even pick up the feelings of her.

"I...I- You're right. Nevermind."

And that was the first, and _only _time, Tom Marvolo Riddle had _ever _admitted that someone else, other than himself, was right. It was so unlike Tom, to ever say that to someone. He was a tainted soul, one touched by not one, but _two _horcruxes. He would never be the same again.

The bright sun was scorching, to Tom's dislike. He was pale, and hated it more than anything. There was no shade near the sea, only a cool wind which swept over once in a while. He was getting irritated.

"Lets go."

"What?"

"I said...lets _go_."

* * *

The cave was eerie, damp, and cold, but it seemed like home to Tom. Ella wasn't afraid either, but Amy and Dennis were shaking with both cold and because they were scared out of their minds. They had only agreed to go with Tom because of Ella's compulsive nature, but had regretted their thoughts the moment they had entered the cave.

Young Amy and little Dennis were only but twelve, always together. They were vulnerable, and Tom was bored. He needed some..._amusement. _

"We're s- scared..." Dennis whimpered.

Tom pulled Amy by the wrist harshly. He laughed. "Weak child." Ella had Dennis' hand, but it was more of a kind gesture.

Ella wasn't repulsed by Tom's nature, but was quite interested to see what he had in mind. She didn't want to see Amy or Dennis _hurt_, but something about Tom made Ella wonder.

They had entered a deeper part of the grotto, near what looked like a small lake inside of the cave.

_"Serpent...I call you..." _Tom hissed in Parseltongue. The two kids stared in horror, and even Dennis fell back.

"Stop that!" Amy shrieked.

"You're a freak, Tom! We're leaving!" Dennis agreed.

Ella stopped them. "But, you can't! Tom needs to show you something."

"I for one, don't want to look at _anything _Tom has to show me." Dennis snapped back. He then shook off Ella's grasp and slapped her in the face. It all happened so quickly, she didn't know _how _to respond. Her wand wasn't even on her, it was back inside her trunk at the orphanage.

Dennis Bishop ran away as Ella's cheek burned red. Tom turned around, threw Amy aside, and tried to run after Dennis. But it was too late. The large adder viper snatched Dennis in his grasp, and strangled him as the snake slithered over back to Tom.

"N- No!" Dennis struggled.

"You don't get it do you? You are the prey." Tom laughed.

The snake's grip tightened around Dennis, choking him, as a loud _snap _was heard. It was his arm.

"Ah! N- NO!" Dennis' screams echoed throughout the cavern. Ella was still bent over, her hand rubbing her cheek. Amy stayed back with her, not wanting the same fate as Dennis.

"You should've never laid a hand on her...But you stupid muggles never get it..._I _was the one you should've been going for, but instead, you chose to harm Ella. Tsk...tsk...tsk..., well I guess no one would ever notice you gone from the orphanage...No mommy or daddy to protect you?"

"Stop it Tom!" Amy shouted.

Tom continued to ignore Amy, and laughed even louder.

"Tom...I'm...I- We need to go." Ella finally said.

_"R-...Release..." _Tom commanded the viper as it loosened it's grip on Dennis and slithered back into one of the many crevices in the cavern. "Go." He told them. "GO!" He yelled, as they ran for their lives out of the cave.

"Thomas...we should go."

"He deserved it. He hurt you."

"I know...it's just that... well," Ella tried to come up with a quick excuse. "We're leaving soon. The bus is here, see?" She pointed out the cave.

"Fine. Let's go." Tom agreed as they walked out together.

* * *

Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson were never quite the same again. Well, aside from the fact that Dennis' arm was broken for a while.

Mrs. Cole didn't want to ask Tom what he had done to the children, or even question Ella. She had a faint idea of what they were, something unnatural, and didn't want to bother with them. Her only duty was to care for them over the summer.

The summer dragged on, and Tom and Ella were eagerly awaiting another visit from Slughorn, for their trip to Diagon Alley. Tom wanted to explore Knockturn Alley as well, but he knew that with Slughorn, or any other professor, they weren't ever going to get to go there.

"I should really get an owl..." Ella muttered.

"Owls don't like me. The only creature that likes me are snakes."

"But you're a Parselmouth, Tom. And owls are certainly the best way for wizard mail."

"I suppose. I suspect a professor will arrive here in the next week or so..."

"My birthday is next week, Tom! We can celebrate it by going to Diagon Alley, It'd be the best birthday ever."

Tom smirked. "Of course, Ella."

"I think all we need are the Sixth Year textbooks, and a few more things. I don't have the key to Abbadon's vault yet, so it might be hard to-"

"You can always just exchange muggle money there."

"Really?"

"Of course. Even muggle parents of mudbloods can come to Diagon Alley from time to time."

"Then why-"

"It's just not really wanted, thats all. Wizards don't usually associate with muggles. And that's how it should be. But I don't think wizards should hide. They should _all _know about us, and treat us better than they do."

"Oh, Tom...I agree. I've lived all my life up until now thinking that I...wasn't anything. That I wasn't who I am, a witch. And they should treat wizards better."

"Your mother was a witch. So was your father."

"But how do you know, Tom? I've shown you _everything _that Abbadon's diary had in it...and it doesn't mention her being a _witch_, just that he loved her."

"I suppose."

* * *

Ella and Tom were both delighted when Mrs. Cole told them they had a visitor, for they knew that this was a Hogwarts professor, that would take them to Diagon Alley to find their supplies. But Tom, especially, Tom's smirk faded as the man at their door was not Slughorn...but instead _Dumbledore. _Dumbledore, who believed that it wasn't Rubeus Hagrid who had sent the acromantula out on the Hogwarts students. That he had bound Ella and Tom captive. But he was right. Too right. And that was _exactly _the problem.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ella asked, as he stepped through her doorway. She sat on the hard-wood floor, as Tom lounged out on her grey, iron bed. Tom scowled. Even Slughorn was better than that.

"Ah, we meet again, Elladora."

"Professor...I just wanted to, well say that Abbadon explained everything...and I don't feel like he's telling me the truth."

"Well, _that_, is another story, for another day. Today, we go to Diagon Alley!"

"But Sir, I'm afraid I don't have any money, muggle _or _wizard."

"Not to fret, dear. Abe trusted me with one of his vault keys, to give to you." He winked. Tom grimaced. Dumbledore looked at him with his sparkly eyes. "And, Tom...how, how do you do?"

"Fine." He snapped.

"Then lets be on our way. Tut tut!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Ella and Tom followed Dumbledore as they walked to Downtown London. It was bustling as usual, and to Dumbledore it seemed as though this was everyday life. He turned onto a tiny sidestreet called Charing Cross Road, where they walked until they got between a bookshop and a music shop. Ella wanted to explore the bookshop, but Tom dragged her along as they got to Diagon Alley. They walked through to The Leaky Cauldron a wizarding pub, to a rear courtyard as Dumbledore tapped a brick in the wall, found by counting three up and two across, three times.

The door opened as they followed Dumbldore through. Diagon Alley was the same, if not even more magical than Ella had imagined. To Tom it was a better relief, being around magic again. First, they went to Gringotts, to get some money. Ella's golden key shined in the candle light, as Dumbledore handed Tom a mere brown sack of sickles and knuts. Tom was mortified inside. He wanted that golden key, to have his own vault, to have a magical family.

As they followed the goblin down to Abbadon's vault, Ella wondered how far the bank goes. It probably went on for _miles_! Ella, and even Dumbledore's eyes widened as the goblin opened the vault.

"This one 'asn't been opened fer years! Master Hazard-Black must've trusted yer a whole bunch..." The goblin babbled.

"I'm his daughter." Ella told him proudly.

"Hmpf..."

The door creaked as the golden glimmer shined through. There were piles and piles of gold coins! A little bit of sickles, and a tiny corner of knuts. And the jewels! Ella hadn't seen so much gold in her life! There were chests of bronze, and golden shields. A collection of swords were piled in the corner, along with one very shiny sword incrusted with emeralds.

"I must say...Your father has a very superb collection of...various items." Dumbledore said.

Tom glowered. "Quite impressive."

"It...it can't be all his, can it? There must not be even this much gold in the world!"

"Yer better be'lieve it, girl. It's all goblin made, this." The goblin spoke.

"Well, hurry along then. Take some galleons, thats all you need." Dumbledore told her.

Ella wasn't greedy, for this was all _hers. _But she had felt entirely sorry for Tom, and how Dumbledore had only been able to give him a few coins in his moneybag. So she grabbed another handful of galleons, and stuffed them in her pocket.

The goblin closed up the vault as he handed her back her key.

"Take care of that, now, Ella. It's yours now." Dumbledore told her.

"Of course, Professor." Ella said.

As soon as they got back onto the Alley, Ella handed Tom the handfuls of galleons she had pocketed from the vault.

"What?" He said.

"Tom...You barely have enough for your books...It's the least I can do."

Tom stared at the coins. There must've been around thirty full, shiny galleons. More than enough for schoolbooks.

"You're very...generous, Ella."

"Whatever Tom, just take it."

"But it is _your _birthday." He stated.

"I don't care." She told him. "Lets head for Flourish & Blotts to get our books first."

"Okay."

"Well I'll be off now, meet me in the pub when you're done...And don't you go near Knockturn Alley...Tom." Dumbledore instructed.

It was like Tom and Ella hadn't heard him at all.

* * *

Tom had been more than astounded to see Abraxas Malfoy there, along with Rolphus Lestrange.

"Hello, Tom." Abraxas said. He was holding a pile of Sixth Year books, barely able to hold them. Dumbledore was in the Leaky Cauldron, grabbing a drink with one of his old friends, and had left the two of them to shop around. "Ella." He nodded to her.

Lestrange turned around from browsing the bookshelves. "Elladora St. Clair...what a pleasant surprise." He said.

"It's Black now, actually.."

"Interesting. As in the Noble and most Ancient House of Black?"

"I suppose."

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Abraxas asked them in his usual snooty way.

"The same as you, Abraxas. Buying our schoolbooks." Ella snapped at him.

"Well we best be buying our books now." Tom motioned for Ella to follow him.

"See you at Hogwarts!" Rolphus called out to Ella.

She smiled. "See you too, Lestrange."

Tom and Ella quickly picked up their books, paid, and left.

"Why did you want to leave so quickly, Tom? Aren't they your friends?"

"Nothing. Just that...I wanted to spend time with _you_."

"Oh, Tom...They were just being friendly, is all. I wouldn't mind spending my birthday with them as well. Though I don't particularly like Malfoy..."

"He's loyal. And pure. I guess thats the only reason I keep him around."

"But Lestrange?"

"He's...trustworthy. And he'd jump at anything I say. He's useful."

"I guess. Shall we go to Madame Malkins?"

"Yes. Before though, I would like to go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium." Tom said.

"But I thought you hated the creatures."

Tom didn't respond, but instead headed inside anyway. He told Ella to wait outside, on the bench.

_What could he be doing now? Tom is a particularly odd boy, but I guess thats why I like him. I must be mad as well; _She thought.

She waited for what seemed like hours, but really it wasn't so. He came out with a huge Tawny owl inside a gleaming silver cage. It was beautiful.

"Tom?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday." He told her as he handed her the cage with the amazing creature inside.

"What? Tom? An owl?"

"You needed one for mail. I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, Tom...it's wonderful. Thank you." She said as she gave him a hug. But only Tom knew the real reason why he had bought her the owl. Tom didn't care about her birthday. He didn't care at all. _Maybe it'd make her feel closer to me. It's not like I _care _about her, do I? She's just a pawn in my little game of chess._

"Do you...maybe want to join me in exploring around _Knockturn _Alley?" Tom asked her with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"I'd love to. Dark things...sounds creepy, doesn't it?"

"And?"

"Ha! Those are my favourite." She smiled.

* * *

Knockturn Alley was a gloomy, Dark place with lots of...interesting people. But Tom and Ella fit right in. It was perfect. A witch with shaggy, grey hair snarled at them. Tom kept his poise. They passed by a shrunken heads shop, a poisonous candles shop, and even a giant spider shop! But Tom already knew where he was headed. Borgin and Burkes. The ultimate Dark wizard shoppe.

The bell jingled as Ella opened the door.

"What are you doing here!" The man at the counter asked. Clearly he didn't recognize a sweet-looking, innocent girl. But as soon as he saw Tom's face, his expression changed. "Tom?"

"Mr. Borgin." He nodded.

"And who is..._this?_" Mr. Borgin asked.

"Elladora...Black." Ella told him.

"A Black? Well take a look around!" He piped up immeadiately.

"Of course we will." Tom said. When the shopkeeper was out of earshot, he muttered, "And don't touch _anything._" To Ella.

The two of them browsed around, finding the oddest and most interesting things possible. Ella's owl screeched as Borgin jumped. Then they walked around for about thirty minutes, talking to Borgin as they browsed. Then suddenly...they were interrupted.

"Riddle!"

The two of them spun around, and there, in the doorway of Borgin and Burkes...was Dumbledore.

"Good day, Sir." Tom said.

"Get out!" Ella had never heard Dumbledore talk so harshly. "I told you specifically _not _to go down Knockturn Alley, and you break the rules before the semester even starts. I _am especially _disappointed in _you_, Elladora."

Tom and Ella kept their poise, and walked out of the shop like it was nothing. Ella, however, was even a bit terrified at Dumbledore's sudden rage. He had always kept himself calm, friendly, and wise. But never angry, or even...harsh.

But what Ella was wondering...was why would Dumbledore happen to be in _Borgin and Burkes_? It didn't make sense why he would step foot into a Dark magic store.

"I...I don't understand..."

"Knockturn Alley is known for Dark magic and even...illegal things... It's no wonder why he wouldn't want me in there..."

"But you never...you're always sensible and you never show him your dark side..."

"He's always known. He knows everything. Dippet is more easy to persuade. But Dumbledore...he's a very skilled occlumist and legilimist. The best in the world, they say."

"Oh..."

They didn't even bother to wait for Dumbledore. Tom and Ella went back by themselves, walking over eight miles, just to get back to Wool's. It didn't matter. They had all of their schoolbooks in Ella's Endless Rucksack. It was lightweight too, perfect for long distances. She carried the owl cage, her owl perched silently, only ruffling his feathers once an a while.

"You know...I actually wanted to visit Ollivander. He gave me this very wand," She pointed at her Ebony and dragon heartstring wand, perfect for the Dark Arts, "this very time last year. It seems like only weeks ago."

"We could've...if it weren't for bloody Dumbledore." Tom scowled.

"I know."

They sat in Tom's room, Glancing at the grey walls, the grey curtains, and grey bed, Ella thought..._It didn't have to be this way._

"I've found a name for him."

"Hm...what?" Tom asked.

"Erebus."

"And...why would you pick such an unusual name?"

"Well my mother was always interested in mythology...and Erebus is the god of darkness. You gave the owl to me. It fits."

"I see. Well I hope that Erebus is a good little messenger."

"I do too."

* * *

Mrs. Cole took Ella and Tom to platform 9 and 3/4 as usual, without even saying goodbye. She didn't care, the kids were freaks. They didn't belong. She had enough trouble with them over the summer, and to have them gone was a relief.

And Ella and Tom were relieved too, out of the bloody orphanage. They brought what little of the luggage they had to the gleaming, red Hogwarts Express and loaded it all on. Finally being able to use their wands, they did it all with magic.

_"Locomotor baggage." _was heaven to Ella.

They sat in their usual compartment, Tom being a prefect _again_. But they were just too good for the prefects cabin, and Tom preferred to take his usual compartment anyways. Erebus was taken to the owl cabin, and soon enough, Mucliber, Rowle, Wilkes, Abraxas Malfoy, and handsome Rolphus Lestrange sauntered in.

Ella told them all about her summer, leaving out any bit about the incident at the grotto. It wasn't much of a summer, but at least they knew that Tom's wasn't much different. Abraxas blabbed on and on about another summer at Malfoy Manor, while Rolphus talked about his voyage to South America. It was a long trip, but a great one. Rolphus wished Ella happy birthday, and bought her piles of candy, to Tom's disgust. Abraxas scoffed, teased Rolphus about his taking a fancy to Ella, while the other boys just agreed with Lestrange.

Hogwarts was approching, and that was all that mattered. Another year.

Another very magical one.


	18. Don't Fool Yourself

Chapter 18: "Don't Fool Yourself"

Ella unpacked her luggage as she sat down on the bed that had accompanied her all throughout her fifth year, her first at Hogwarts, with Tom. She had just finished watching the first-years sorting and attending the Welcoming Feast with Tom, Rolphus, Abraxas, and Tom's other friends. It was delicious, as always, and it was finally nice to be back.

"Did you have a nice summer, Olive?" Ella asked her roommate. Ella wasn't very fond of Olive, as she was jealous of Ella and Tom being together. Everyone in the school thought that Ella was _Tom's_, so they knew better than to mess with her. That didn't stop Olive Hornby from being mad over it though.

"Actually, it was _very _nice, _Ella_." Olive said in a snarky tone as she unpacked her very large wardrobe.

"That's nice." Ella muttered as she settled in. Ella started to head downstairs to meet Tom, when Olive stepped abruptly in front of her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the common room." Ella held her ground and showed to sign of interest in Olive. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Tom and I have somethings to discuss." Ella said as Olive shut up right away and held the door open for her. "Why thank you, Olive."

"No problem, St. Clair." Olive smirked.

"Actually, it's _Black _now. But I'm sure you'll get used to it right away." Ella snapped as Olive's mouth dropped open.

_Black? As in the most ancient and noble house of Black? One of the oldest wizarding families...Impossible. She is a liar! Always lying to be with her precious Tom Riddle. The most popular boy in school...A prefect?_

All of those nasty thoughts were in Olive Hornby's mind, but Ella knew what she was thinking, and she didn't care one bit. Ella instead, smiled and headed out the door.

Tom was, of course, waiting for her in _his _chair, the Slytherin chair that he had sat on for nearly all of his Hogwarts life. If anyone knew, it was to _not _steal Tom Riddle's seat. His _throne_, they would all it. Tom smiled at the sight of her.

"Ella. You look very beautiful this evening."

"Thank you Tom." Ella said as Tom got up. She followed. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we _aren't _going back down to the Basilisk's Lair. It's far too risky because of what happened last year."

"I know."

"Follow me."

Tom took Ella down corridors, staircase after staircase, for what seemed like miles.

_We must be under the lake now. I can feel it, it's eerie, damp, and dark_, Ella thought. With only Tom's _lumos_ for light, Ella was starting to get scared.

After what seemed like hours, Tom spoke. "I think, we should, at least...find one of the founder's lost treasures this year." Tom told her as they walked down a wet staircase.

"Lost treasures?" Ella asked.

"Yes. The four founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin...and," Tom added with distaste, "Godric Gryffindor. They each had a special, if not, enchanted object that was hidden over the years. Hufflepuff's chalice, Ravenclaw's diadem...the sword of Gryffindor, and Slytherin's locket."

"And you believe that they are hidden within Hogwarts?" Ella asked.

"No. Not all of them. But the sword...yes."

"Gryffindor's? But that would be nearly impossible to find!" she exclaimed.

"Not entirely." Tom smirked. "I believe...oh, yes...Dumbledore knows where it is."

"He won't tell you, will he?" Ella asked.

"No...but maybe from you?" Tom grinned. Of course, it was much easier for Ella to compel people to do things without using any forbidden curses. She could easily get the desired information without anyone knowing a thing. But would she do it?... _that_ was the question.

She pondered the thought, taking in what Tom Riddle had said. "I don't know, Tom." was her response.

"I'd do it for you." he told her.

"Okay. It's worth a try."

"That's _my _Ella." Tom smirked. He knew he was in control now. To _trick Dumbledore? _That was his goal. To make a fool out of that wizard, that wizard who thought _he _was the wittiest, the most powerful. Tom knew that he had more though, and to prove that, was everything. Using Ella didn't bother him at all, not a bit. But Tom Riddle was starting to question what he felt for the girl. Could he kill her? Even Tom didn't know the answer to that question. It was pointless to even think of it.

* * *

"You _amaze_ me, Ella. How do you put up with those muggles all summer? You absolutely _must _come to my manor next summer." Rolphus told her during breakfast the next morning. Tom showed no interest in the two of them, particularly Rolphus, who at the moment was nothing to him.

"Oh, Rolphus, that would be wonderful. But I couldn't possibly go without Tom." Ella said as Tom grinned. _She wouldn't dare, _He thought.

"I'm sure my father wouldn't mind him staying." Lestrange added.

"I'm sure he _wouldn't_, Lestrange. But if you knew, I have more important matters to deal with." Tom said as he left the table.

_What's _his _problem? Tom doesn't do this. He's being awfully mean to Lestrange these days, especially around me. I worry about him, _Ella thought.

"So are you joining the quidditch team this year?" Avery asked Abraxas Malfoy, breaking the silence.

"My father just bought me the top-of-the-line Nimbus 49. Of _course _I'm joining. I expect to be a chaser, like last year." Malfoy gloated.

"What about you, Rolphus?" Ella asked.

"I'm more of a seeker, if you know what I mean. The Nimbus is more for the chaser anyways, I prefer the _Firelight- _what the professional quidditch seekers use."

"The _Firelight? _You got one of _those_?" Wilkes exclaimed, slamming the table with both hands.

"An early birthday present from my father. Nothing too much." Rolphus said as Malfoy's face turned red.

"Does Tom play?" Ella asked.

Avery spat out his pumpkin juice in laughter. "Tom Riddle? Nah. He prefers to read and whatnot. He doesn't even come to the games."

"Interesting." She said as she got up to go look for Tom.

Ella cared for him more than she was supposed to. Like he cared. But she was loyal, and truly believed that Tom was her friend, an ally, the one who first helped her, raised her from her questioning past. And right now, Ella _was _Tom's only trusted friend. But to him, she was just a tool to be used in becoming the most powerful wizard in the world.

* * *

Ella found Tom in the library. He was, as usual, in the restricted section, browsing upon the books that most students feared and wondered about. Tom probably got permission from Slughorn or someone other. He charmed the professors, especially the women, to give him whatever he wanted. Except for one. _Dumbledore_.

"Tom!" Ella whispered.

"What are you t doesdoing here?" He asked.

"I left to come look for you. You seemed angry at Rolphus...why?"

"I wasn't _angry _with Lestrange. He seems to interested in you. I don't know."

"And what does it matter if he _is _interested in me?"

"Nothing too important. Other than the fact that he likes to _play with his food _before he kills it. If you know what I mean." Tom said, while in fact, that was exactly what Tom Riddle did. Not Lestrange, who was admittedly a womanizer - he didn't use people like Tom did. Tom was just hypocritically jealous of Rolphus Lestrange, in one way or another.

"Tom, Rolphus doesn't seem like that."

"You just met him...that's what he _wants _you to think. Who are you going to believe, Ella? Me...or _him_?"

"Tom...it's not like that - of course I trust you...it's just he doesn't seem like that type of boy. He's kind...and understands me."

"More than I understand you?" Tom snapped.

"_No! _I mean...you were my first friend...I love you, Tom," Ella said.

Tom cringed. _Love? Such things don't truly exist. The girl is desirable, yes. But just a piece of my master plan. She is nothing to me, _Tom thought. While inside, truly...she did mean _something _to him, just he couldn't admit it. He couldn't even say it to himself - it was impossible. Tom wasn't born in love, so he couldn't ever feel that emotion. That didn't mean he couldn't feel something close to it.

"Don't fool yourself." was all he said before he walked out of the restricted section, out of the library, away from her.


	19. Forgiveness

Chapter 19: Forgiveness

_Why is he doing this? Sometimes I feel as if he were two wholly different people. He's my best friend - was my only friend...  
I know theres something more to him. If I could only figure out what._

Ella sat alone in her room - Olive and the other girls were out at the quidditch pitch watching the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin match. Ella never cried - her crying was over. She swore to herself that she wouldn't cry- not since her mother died. And to Tom it showed weakness, and she didn't want him to see that. She thought to herself, _why? Why would Tom say such a thing? "Don't fool yourself."- what was that supposed to mean? _

* * *

Tom had not spoken to Ella since earlier in the library. He regretted snapping at her.

_"I hurt her, didn't I?", _He spoke in Parseltongue to the tiny snake coiled around the stone pillar in his secret hiding place under the lake. The very same place he took Ella the beginning of this school year.

_"She deserved it. She wasn't listening to you. She likes _him _more." _The snake replied, slithering onto Tom's open palm.

_"No, no...She does NOT! Ella simply is following along, Rolphus's persuasion and personality intrigues her. He takes a fancy to her, is all!" _He roared at the being as it cringed.

_"Then it is not the girl you wish to get rid of?"_

_"No...not now. Later, if it seems necessary. But Rolphus, on the other hand - well, he knows, clearly, that she is mine! How do I make myself clear? Am I not powerful enough to him? Am I not worthier to him?"_

_"He knows. Everyone knows that she is mine."_

_"What is she worth?" The snake asked._

_"It is none of your concern, snake." _Tom snapped at the creature.

* * *

The next morning, Ella wasn't at breakfast. Tom didn't grow worried for her. He didn't show any sympathy towards her. But he was interested to see where she was_ - and _why she couldn't bear to see him.

"Excuse me." Tom told the other Slytherins as he got up. He didn't care where she was, or what she felt. He just wanted to _find _her.

Tom walked with a steady pace as he went towards the Slytherin dormitories. There was no sign of her - and he couldn't enter the girls dorms. He called for her. No answer.

Tom continued towards Charms, the first class of the day, which coincidentally, he shared with Ella. As he took his seat, more students started to fill up the classroom, but none of them were her. He wondered where she went- but didn't press on it. She would come to him sooner or later, if he didn't show no interest in her.

Tom was wrong. For in fact, throughout the day, from Charms to History of Magic, from History of Magic to Herbology, she wasn't there. Nor was she at lunch or at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Tom was starting to get anxious. He didn't care, no. But he wondered. He was only too curious about what she was doing without him. Without Tom Riddle.

_What is she doing without me?, _Tom thought. _That girl is strange. Though I have always known this...now it may be even more true. Is she mad at me? Probably. I think her anger has grown. She thinks that I do not want her with Rolphus, that I am keeping her from him. _

After dinner, Tom started to give up hope. He knew now that he would not find her. He only had one last hope of finding her. One last place that she might have gone. The place that he had taken her himself on her first day at Hogwarts.

Tom headed towards the Astronomy Tower next, seeking the girl himself.

_Ella is a pawn in your game. Why should it matter?_, Part of Tom said, knowing that this was true. While another part of him only knew that she was more than that. The girl meant something, if not, something small to him.

As Tom gave up his search of the girl, he gazed out at the stars. The two of them used to do this on occasion, naming them. Tom's memories only made him angrier.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked.

As Tom turned around, he saw her. "Ella." was all he could manage to say.

"I don't care what you said, or what you felt at the time. You didn't hurt me. You never made me any _weaker_. You simply made me feel confused. Why, Tom?"

"I...I wasn't thinking."

"As if you could say that. I don't forgive easily. I never have. Rolphus is different - but you let your thoughts carry you away. You thought that I had fancied him..."

"Don't you? Don't you like him more-"

"Shut up, Tom!" Ella cut him off. Tom was awestruck. Never in his life has anyone, a _girl_ talked to him in this manner. He was taken back in her actions. And she never even stood back. "I never fancied him!"

_How could I have been so stupid? Yes, to hell with it. My legilimency does not work on her, nor will it ever. Her trust has declined in me...that must not happen, _Tom thought to himself.

"He was simply, a friend. And no one could even come close to you! You let your idiotic jealousy take you away, didn't you Tom?" She put a hand to his cheek, if meaning to slap him, then stopped. She couldn't. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just...I thought you _knew _that you were special to me, that I didn't need to tell you for you to know."

"You don't. You won't ever need to. I promise."

"I would never hurt you. I shouldn't have even thought to hit you like that."

"It's fine. Shall I escort you down?"

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Riddle." Ella smiled. All was well.

For now.


	20. The Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter 20: The Sword of Gryffindor

Ella walked step by step to Professor Dumbledore's office. It was only down the hallway, near the Transfiguration classroom, for he was the teacher of that class. She was not too confident in knowing that Dumbledore would give her any knowledge of the sword, that he might suspect Tom having something to do with this.

She knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Come in." A voice from the other side of the door.

The door creaked open as Ella stepped inside. The room was grand, and lofty. There were different artifacts and paintings along the walls, those filled with various persons that walked about - moving. Some left, some listened.

"Good evening, Professor." Ella said as the Dumbledore turned around and motioned for her to take a seat on one of the large red and gold plush chairs.

"Good evening to you as well, Miss, what do you call yourself now, Black?" He asked her as she nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor. I just...I have a question for you, Sir." She asked.

"And what _is _that question, dear?"

"It's about Hogwarts...You know, the history of it. I was never raised by wizards, and so I do not know much. But I have heard rumours of the four founder's treasures. And I would just like to know if one of them, was in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore paused and thought about her question. "There have been many rumours about the four founder's treasures. Slytherin's locket. Hufflepuff's cup. Ravenclaw's diadem. And of course...the Sword of Gryffindor. If one of them were in Hogwarts, I think the headmaster would know." He said as he quickly turned away. Ella could tell; of all people, Dumbledore was lying. He knew where one of them was, or maybe even more.

"How about the sword?" She asked before he could say another word.

"The Sword of Gryffindor...The sword is rumoured to present itself to those in need. Now it's getting late, I'm sure you'll need to get back to your House." Dumbledore said before rushing her out of the office. It was strange, she thought. For Dumbledore to be acting that way over a fabled object.

* * *

"I _think_ he knows where it is. No, let me say that again...I know _h__e knows where it is._ But he wouldn't tell me about it."

"Even under your powers?" Tom asked her.

"He has a strong mind, Tom. Like you, his is hard to penetrate - almost impossible. The only helpful information he gave me was - 'The sword is rumoured to present itself to those in need.' But what could that mean?" She asked him.

"Dumbledore is strange. But he is intelligent. He knew better than to tell you." Tom told her.

"To tell me?"

"He knows. He knows that you are aligned with me, that you helped me. He knows that you are powerful, and he doesn't like you."

"How do you know he doesn't like me? That is a very mean thing to say, Tom."

"It's not that, it's just that he doesn't reward power. He doesn't like me - he doesn't reward my intelligence and magical ability. He doesn't even know half the things I can do."

"He doesn't. But I think you may need to be more careful around him, Tom. Dumbledore is a wise man."

"But he is foolish! How can he not praise me? For excelling beyond any other student he has ever seen? Why, no! Dumbledore does not see the potential in me. He does not care, Ella."

"But everyone else knows, Tom. People are _afraid _of you. They know you are special..._I know _you're special." She told him as she looked into his eyes.

"If you want me to care, I do." Tom told her.

"Care about me? No. I do not wish for you to care, Tom. My father is gone - he does not wish for me to be with him. My mother is dead, and she won't come back. Me? All I have left is you. Whether you care or not Tom, you're all I have." Ella told him before heading off to bed.

"Wait-" Tom protested as she turned around. "He said that 'The sword is rumoured to present itself to those in need' right? Well maybe we just need to find a situation where we _need _the sword..."

"You'll figure it out, Tom Riddle. You're a smart boy."

~~~S~~~S~~~S~~~

The next morning Ella joined Tom at the Slytherin table as usual. But someone was missing.

"Where's Lestrange?" Ella asked Tom. She knew something was up. Lestrange only listened to one person, and one person only. And that was none other than Tom Riddle, of course.

"Lets just say...I didn't give him any reason to want you." Tom smirked.

"Want me? What did you do, Tom?"

"Oh nothing. He'll be fine."

"He _is _okay, is he?"

"Of course, Ella. Trust me." Tom smiled evilly. Ella agreed, for she truly trusted the boy.

They ate the breakfast as usual, and headed up to their first class - charms. Charms was always fun because the headmaster was their professor. Dippet usually praised Tom for having an impeccable memory for Charms. Tom smiled as though he was supposed to get all of the attention. Ella sat with him, as usual, as their completed the assignment.

"Now class, as you know, you _and _your partner must know all of the protection charms and their counter-charms for Year Six by Monday. I want a two foot essay for the both of you. This _will _count as a part of your OWLs and I hope you do well." Dippet explaned as Ella and Tom got to work.

"Oh, Tom...This is terrible. I don't know much about these types of charms...except for what little we learned last year. We were so caught up in the chamber that I forgot to study..." She told him.

"I can handle this. But I want _you _to look for more information on the founder's lost treasures. If I can find one..."

"Of course, I'll help you, Tom. But before you forget - I have to remind you that I require _your _help on finding my father. Whether he wants to see me or not, Abbadon Hazard-Black will pay."

Tom stood up a bit in shock. _Pay? Why does she want her father to pay?_, Tom thought. "Why do you want him to pay, Ella?"

"For what he did to me. For what he did to my mother. He ruined me. He ruined _us_. I mean, look at my mum, Tom! She's dead...I cannot feel any distaste towards anyone than I do for him."

"So it's revenge, isn't it?" He asked.

"I do not call it that. He deserves to get what he did to my mother." Ella glared at Tom. "You _do understand_, don't you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I do. And I _promise _you, Ella. You'll get all the revenge in the world on your father...if you listen to me. Put your _trust in me - _And you will be rewarded. I just need your help first."

"Why can't you tell me what you want with the founder's lost treasures then?" She asked.

"Because that _is part _of my plan. When it is ready...I will tell you everything."

"Okay Tom." She agreed.

But only Tom knew what he wanted. And that was horcruxes. He wanted power. And he wanted glory.

But most of all, Tom wanted immortality - To live _forever._

* * *

**AN: **If you don't remember, Tom had created two horcruxes, Marvolo Gaunt's ring - the summer that Ella came to Wool's orphanage, and the diary, which Tom had created in chapter 16: Release. He does not yet take the appearance of Voldemort- though he is changed.


End file.
